A Trip to the Spirit World
by MakorraLove97
Summary: It's the tenth anniversary of Mako and Bolin's parent's death. They miss them so much and they wish they could see and tell them they love them one more time. But, when Korra takes matters into her own hands and decides that that's just what they need and takes them into the Spirit World, what will happen? Will the two brothers see their parents one last time?
1. The Trip

**Hi there everyone, so this is just a short story on The Legend of Korra. I hope you like it! It has Mystery, Suspense, Family and a little Romance in it ****:3**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. (( Just the idea ^_^ ))**

* * *

***A Trip to the Spirit World.***

_Chapter One- The Trip_

The two famous probending brothers are peacefully sleeping in their small apartment until a loud bang and knocking sound hits their door.

Both brothers moan and just put their pillows over their heads and try to ignore the banging. They hope it would just go away . . . it doesn't though.

Something they didn't realize is that it is the Avatar at their door and she is going to get in their apartment one way or another.

Korra huffs and folds her arms across her chest, annoyed that neither of the brothers would answer the door so she decides she'll get in a different way. Korra cracks her knuckles then kicks down the door making it fly open for her.

Korra smirks to herself, happy that she is now in the apartment and decides to see where the two brothers are.

Korra checks Bolin's room first and sees his head under his big white pillow and snoring away. Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes then walks towards her boyfriend's room . . .

The room is quiet and Mako is asleep in his medium size bed. Korra smiles at her boyfriend, she rarely got to see him sleep, he always falls asleep after her and wakes up before her.

Everything looks so peaceful until Korra sees something she would have never expected.

Stained tears on Mako's pillow and on his cheeks.

Korra gasps and her eyebrows knit together, confused. She starts to think to herself, '_Why would you be crying? Bolin is fine . . . what else could he be upset about.'_

Korra sits down on the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend. She sighs to herself then decides she is never good at waiting for anything so she isn't going to wait for Mako to wake up on his own.

So, what does Korra do? Korra goes to the window and bends the rain that is falling from the sky in her hands. She then splashes Mako in the face making him jump to his feet and yell.

"Korra?! What the- what was that for?!" Mako starts screaming at his girlfriend.

Korra shrugs her shoulders and sits back on the bed, "You were sleeping."

Mako throws his hands in the air, frustrated, "And?! I was sleeping, why did you have to wake me up?!"

Korra starts to get annoyed at him yelling at her but she keeps herself calm, "Mako, you and Bolin weren't at practice today and on top of that, it's one in the afternoon and you're still sleeping! Why?!"

Mako takes a deep breath and looks away, "Nothing . . . Korra, you have to go."

Korra stands up and walks over to Mako, her eyes are begging him for answers, "Why? What's going on?"

Mako doesn't look at her and he tries to hold the tears back, "Bo and I need to be alone today, can't you respect that?"

Korra, of course, shakes her head 'no' and continues with the questions, "No, now tell me what's going on. Why were you crying?"

Mako slowly turns his face back to look at his girlfriend . . . he knows she is probably going to find out from Bolin so he might as well tell her now, "It's the anniversary of Bolin and my parent's death. It is the tenth anniversary. They are dead for ten years . . . Korra. Bolin and I miss them . . . the only thing we want is to have just one more minute with them. Korra, we just want to tell them we love them one more time."

Korra's mouth hangs open and her eyes become watery. She looks at her boyfriend's face and sees tears running down his cheeks. Korra feels so bad for him . . . she wishes she could do something to help him. To help Bolin.

Bolin sleepy walks into Mako's room. He is rubbing his eyes and yawning. Bolin stretches then sleepy smiles at Korra, "Hey Korra . . . what are you doing here."

Mako sighs and looks at his brother, "Bo . . ."

Bolin then realizes what's going on, Korra's eyes are watery and Mako is crying . . . Bolin knows he just told Korra what today is.

"Oh . . ." Bolin simply says then sits on his brother's bed.

Mako shortly follows his brother on the bed and Korra is staring out the window thinking.

Mako and Bolin are both looking at her confused but decides not to bother her, she is probably trying to think of what to say or what to do.

Korra is staring out the window then her eyes meet the large stone statue of Aang. That's when it hit her. A large smile appears on the Avatar's face and she jumps in the air, excitedly.

The two brothers look at her like she has three heads and their eyebrows knit together in confusion of why she is so happy.

"You're . . . happy?" Mako finally manages to ask the over excited Avatar.

Korra nods quickly and smiles at her boyfriend, "Mako . . . Bolin . . . I know just what to do to make you both feel better!"

Mako shakes his head, "We don't want to go anywhere, Korra! We don't want to do anything!"

Korra rolls her crystal blue eyes, "No, listen to me! I got an idea! I'm the Avatar . . . right?"

Bolin nods slowly, "Yeah . . . and?"

"Soooo, what could the Avatar do?" Korra asks Bolin, which he is now even more confused.

"Uhh . . . bend the four elements- well you could bend three-" Korra smacks Bolin on the head which makes his yelp, "Ow! Anyways! Like I was saying, you could bend the elements and what else? Make peace?"

Korra gives him a evil eye and shakes her head, "No! Well yes but not what I'm looking for!"

Mako throws his hands in the air, "What else Korra?!"

Korra smirks at the two confused and upset brothers, "I could go into the spirit world. I could go somewhere where no one else can; I can see the people who died."

Bolin's eyebrows go up, "Now you're just scaring me."

Mako rolls his amber, wet eyes, "No Korra. Don't think about it."

"Think about what?" Bolin questions his older brother still in the dark of what's going on.

Mako runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head, "You're not going to give my parent's a letter from Bolin and me!"

Korra's eyebrows go up and she places her hands on her hips, "Who said anything about a letter? I'm going to take the two of you . . . to the Spirit World! Whatcha think?"

Bolin's face lights up and Mako continues to give her a 'no' look and a death stare.

Bolin jumps in the air and fist pumps the air, "Let's do this!"

Korra and Bolin high five each other but Mako's husky voice breaks the happiness that just filled the room, "No. Korra no. I won't let you do this and besides, only the Avatar could go to the Spirit World, no one else!"

Korra eyes Mako and then simply replies to him that he can't answer, "I'm the Avatar. I have over thousands and thousands of past Avatars to help me . . . I think I could get two people into the Spirit World with me."

Mako folds his arms across his chest and nods, "Alright fine, but you could barely get into the Spirit World by yourself, let alone two normal people."

Korra smirks at her boyfriend and whispers to him, "Don't underestimate me."

Mako sighs, knowing he is defeated and Korra is going to do it one way or another, with or without him.

Korra sits in the middle of Mako's floor then Mako and Bolin sit in front of her. Korra looks at her best friend and her boyfriend. She takes a deep breath then quickly mumbles, "But if something gets destroyed in your room because of the wind I'll probably create or something . . . not my fault! Okay! Let's get started."

All Mako could hear from her is 'destroyed in your room' and he knows he is probably going to regret this.

They all hold hands, making like a triangle and then they all close their eyes. Korra breaths in and out slowly and tries to stay calm and focused on the main task.

Getting to the Spirit World.

Nothing happens for the first few minutes . . . nothing is happening at all.

Mako is starting to get inpatient but he doesn't say anything. He just waits for something . . . anything to happen.

Korra's eyebrows knit together; she doesn't understand why nothing is happening but continues to try anyways.

An hour passes and still nothing. The three of them are about to just give up and forget about it until Korra's eyes glow and when her eyes open they reveal pure white.

Mako and Bolin's eyes widen at the sight but they hold onto Korra's hands tightly; they aren't going to let her go.

Korra's body starts to lift from the ground but her hands never leave Mako and Bolin's. She is only above the ground a little and they could see from where they are that the water is starting to get rough. The rain stops pouring down and the wind starts to blow hard against the window and the wind in the room is starting to hit against their skins.

Fire is starting to form around Korra but not hitting her hands, she is still protecting her friends. The ground under them is shaking, the sign of her earthbending taking place. She is bending the four elements . . . she is going to get to the Spirit World if it kills her.

The fire that she is bending around her starts to form around Mako and Bolin. They panic a little but then realize that Korra wouldn't let them get hurt.

They relax and close their eyes once again. Korra's body starts to go back onto the ground and her glowing eyes close.

They don't open . . . Mako and Bolin's eyes don't open either. The three of them are finally in . . . the Spirit World . . .

***In the Spirit World.***

Bolin, Mako and Korra all wake up on the ground. Their eyes slowly open and they all moan at the little pain they are in.

They all sit up and look around them. When Mako and Bolin's eyes look at Korra, she is smirking at them.

"I got us here! I got us in the Spirit World!" Korra yells as she laughs.

Mako and Bolin couldn't help but laugh and hug the Avatar. Mako whispers in Korra's ear slowly and quietly, "Thank you."

Korra smiles and kisses her boyfriend. They both smile at each other then the three of them stand up and look around.

"Where could they be?" Bolin breaks the awkward silence in between them.

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know to be honest."

Bolin nods slowly then starts to yell for his parents, "Mom?! Dad?!"

Korra instantly puts her hands over his mouth, "Shh! You don't want to be killed! There are some spirits here that aren't that friendly. They also love to snack on people who are alive so can we please stay quiet? They don't go after the Avatar but they will go after the two of you."

Mako nods slowly, "This is going to be fun . . . so how do we find them then?"

Korra huffs and puts her hands on her hips and thinks.

She looks around the place. So does Mako and Bolin. The Spirit World is beautiful. There are large trees with gorgeous flowers blooming on them and there are so many flowers that are planted in the ground. The grass is soft and a pretty shade of green.

Bolin and Mako are amazed at the beauty of the Spirit World; they have never seen something like this before.

"Wow . . . is everything in the Spirit World this pretty?" Bolin says with a large smile on his face.

Korra shakes her head, "Aang told me about a Spirit that lives here . . . his name is Face Stealer, where he lives the trees are dead the place is scary looking."

Mako's eyebrows go up, "Face Stealer?"

Korra nods, "Mhm, if you show any expression on his face, he will take your face. I'm surprised Aang didn't show any expression or emotion when he went there to speak with him."

Bolin and Mako nod slowly . . . now scared.

Korra bites her lip and stops walking, "I have an idea. Stay here."

Bolin and Mako nod and sit on the soft grass. They continue to scan the place with their shocked eyes and they smile at the beauty.

Bolin chuckles, "Look Mako . . . we're like . . . see- through!"

Mako rolls his deep amber eyes at his brother, "Bolin . . ." he looks down at himself then at Bolin and sees that they are, "Oh . . . we actually are. Wow, this is something different. I wonder why Korra isn't."

Korra walks up to a familiar large tree and smirks, "Aang, come out, come out wherever you are."

Then, on cue the older version of Avatar Aang stands before her and smiles.

Korra smiles back but it quickly fades when she sees Aang looking at Mako and Bolin.

"I could explain! Their parents died and they just wanted to see them one more time, please don't be mad!" Korra begs the Avatar before her.

Aang chuckles, "Of course you would find a way to do this. Korra, I would love to help but I know how they are. Your friends, Mako and Bolin. Korra . . . you say their parents are here?"

Korra nods and smiles but then she starts to get worried when Aang gives her a serious look. "What is it?" Korra questions the airbender.

Aang shakes his head, his face serious, "Korra . . . their parents were only here for a few minutes. I spoke with them. Then, somehow they disappeared . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . they aren't here and they aren't dead."

Korra gasps and almost falls to her knees but Aang holds her up, "Should I tell them or would you like to? You must be strong."

Korra shakes her head slowly, "No . . . no they need to hear it from me. Th- thank you, Aang. But, that's all you know about their parent's whereabouts?"

Aang nods then puts his hand on Korra's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Good luck to you and your friend, I hope you get the answers you need and you find them."

Korra sighs and nods. Shortly after that, Aang vanishes.

Korra takes a deep breath then walks back to her friends, tears in her eyes.

"Hey Korra, was that Avatar Aang when he was old?!" Bolin yells with a large smile on his happy face.

Mako could see the sadness in her eyes so he gets straight to the point, "What happened?"

Korra shakes her head and falls to her knees, "There not here . . . I'm so, so sorry. There- there not here."

Bolin gasps and shakes his head, "Wh- what? What do you mean?!"

Mako stays quiet, he is shocked at the news Korra just told him and his brother.

"What it means is . . . they're not dead . . . there somewhere in Republic City maybe or somewhere else . . . they're not here though . . . they're not dead."

Mako stands up slowly, "We need to find them. Let's get back to the real world . . . we'll find them Bo . . . I will find them if it's the last thing I do."

Mako sits back down, takes Korra and Bolin's hands and Korra brings them back to the real world . . . they leave the Spirit World and now they have to find the answers they need.

Who saved their parents and didn't report it . . . and where are they now . . . ?

They will find the answers; they will find Mako and Bolin's parents . . . and they will save them and bring them home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it!**

***** Let me know if I should make a squeal, Thank you! :)**

**This was just a short story I decided to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading!**** :)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Important, Please Read!

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT.***_

_**. . . **_

_Hey there everyone, so I know it has been a while and all, but after a lot of thinking and reading your reviews on this story, I have decided to make more chapters to this story._

**. . .**

_I'm sorry for such the long wait, I hope you all continue to read this story, and I will try my best to write a new chapter and update as soon as possible. So, do expect another chapter to this and thank you! :)_

**. . .**

_So, keep a look out for the next chapter ;) Haha, because definitely this month there will be a new one chapter to 'A Trip To The Spirit World'._

**. . .**

_Thank you all so, so much. I really appreciate your support, your reviews, for favoriting, and following and most importantly, thank you so much for reading the story! :D_

**. . .**

_Well, chapter two should be up soon!_

**. . .**

_Thank you again! ^_^_

**. . .**

_-MakorraLove97_


	3. Feelings

**Well hello there everyone :) So I decided to continue this story and make more chapters so I hope you all enjoy reading and you like it! Thank you all for your support; at first I wasn't sure if I should continue this or not, but as I could see you all wanted me to, so, this is chapter two of 'A Trip To The Spirit World'.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favoriting, following, and, of course, reading! I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Two- Feelings_

Mako, Bolin, and Korra make it back to the real world and they're not out of the Spirit World. They're back in the Bending Brothers' apartment, in Mako's room.

They all release their connected hands and none of them speaks a word. Bolin sits on Mako's bed and looks down at his lap; Korra goes over by the window, staring down at the ocean; Mako, he is just standing in the middle of the room with an emotionless look on his face.

He doesn't know how to feel or what to say. He actually believed for a second that he would be able to see his parents again. He actually believed that Korra could help him see his parents one last time.

The Firebender knows he shouldn't be mad at Korra, but she is the one who gave him false hope! She made him believe he and Bolin would be able to tell their parents they love them one last time . . . so they could say goodbye.

Bolin sees his brother in deep thought and he knows he is probably mad and hurt. Slowly, the Earthbender stands up and walks over to his older brother. He places his hand on Mako's shoulder, but Mako nudges it off.

"Mako-" Bolin begins, but Mako angrily cuts him off, "No, Bo! I don't want to hear it. This was all a waste of time and a waste of emotions!"

Bolin takes a step back from his brother and Korra turns around and narrows her eyes at Mako. "Mako, we are going to find your parents."

Mako lets out a dark and sarcastic chuckle, "Korra, it doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean that it doesn't work like that?" Korra asks with a pout on her face, "We _are_ going to find them."

"How, Korra? Tell me how. Do you have any idea how large Republic City is? And besides, they don't have to be in Republic City; they could be anywhere in the world!" Mako shouts. Anger and hurt are clearly in his amber eyes.

"I'm the Avatar, Mako-" Korra begins in a soft voice, but the Firebender cuts her off with a yell, "You're the Avatar! And is that supposed to make everything better? Korra, just because you're the Avatar, that doesn't mean you can do anything. You can't just snap your fingers and make us able to find my parents."

"No, I can't," Korra begins with a frown, but then gives Mako a small smile, "but I can search for them. I can help you and Bolin search for them and I could even get Beifong to agree to help with the search!"

"No, Korra," Mako says with no emotion in is voice, "I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do and you're going to get it whether you like it or not." Korra says with a wide smirk.

Bolin smiles at Korra, "Thanks, Korra. We really appreciate this."

"What are friends for?" Korra smiles back at the Earthbender and then he looks back over at Mako, "So, are you in?"

"Why should we even bother?" Mako suddenly asks, "Why look for two people who have been alive all this time and they haven't even bothered to come look for us!"

"Maybe they can't get to you and Bolin, Mako!" Korra says in a defensive tone, "They're your parents; they wouldn't just abandon you."

"How would you know, Korra? You never knew them." Mako says angrily. He doesn't know why, but he just feels anger inside. He's upset, but he is also happy. His parents are alive . . . they never died . . . so why isn't he happy?

"Bro, they wouldn't ever leave us." Bolin says in a hurt tone, his eyes are a bit watery, "Mom and Dad loved us and if they're alive then they must be in danger. Mako, we need to work together and save Mom and Dad because someone must have them held captive if they haven't gotten to us yet."

Mako lets out a sigh, "Bo, what makes you think Mom and Dad are hurt or in danger?"

"Because," Bolin says as he looks down at the floor with sad eyes, "Mom and Dad loved us so much; they never wanted to leave us. They wanted to see us grow up. I don't have a doubt in my mind about that. Someone saved them; someone helped them stay alive and now they have our parents. Stop having so much pride, stop acting all tough, and stop being stubborn. We're going to find Mom and Dad and we're going to bring them home."

"Wow," Korra breathes out, "I have never heard you talk so . . . so . . . what's the word I'm looking for?" Korra asks as she rubs the back of her neck with one of her hands.

Mako chuckles, "Mature?"

"I think that's the word." Korra says and then she starts laughing when she sees Bolin's mouth hanging open and a pout on his face.

"Hey!" Bolin whines, "I can be mature when I want to! I am very mature!" When the Earthbender sees Korra and Mako giving him a look with raised eyebrows, he folds his arms across his chest and pouts, "I'm mature . . . right Pabu?"

The little Fire-Ferret lets out a small squeak as he runs over to Bolin and climbs up Bolin's back, and settles around Bolin's neck.

"Ha, Pabu agrees with me!" Bolin says with a wide smile.

Korra rolls her sapphire color eyes and chuckles, "Sure, Bolin."

"What? That's what Pabu said." Bolin protests, but just receives a roll to the eyes from his brother and the Avatar.

"Hey, Bolin?" Korra asks the Earthbender with a smile and wide eyes.

"Yeah, Korra?"

"Can you please go to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and pick up those _amazing_ noodles?" Korra asks with a childish, innocent grin.

Bolin smirks and turns around to face his older brother, "Mako? Yuans?"

Mako rolls his amber eyes and walks over to the dresser that is next to his bed. He opens one of the draws and takes out yuans. The Firebender then walks over to his brother and hands him the yuans, "Here, this should be enough."

"Thanks! I'll be back later!" Bolin says with a wide smile as he runs out the door.

Once Bolin leaves, Korra turns to Mako and raises an eyebrow, "Alright, City-Boy, why were you all mad before? Aren't you happy your parents are alive?"

"I am . . ." Mako begins. He sighs and sits down on the bed, "I'm just scared and confused. I saw them die right in front of me when I was eight. How could they be alive, Korra? How? A firebender attacked them right in front of my eyes. They killed them. Now I find out they're alive, but then how come they never came to look for us?"

Korra sits beside Mako on the bed and places her hand on his knee, "Mako, maybe what Bolin said is true. Maybe your parents are being held somewhere by someone. Maybe when you went to go get Bolin somewhere safe and out of the house, someone else came and saved them."

"Why save someone you're just going to take them and capture them?" Mako asks as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Maybe after someone saved them, something else happened. We don't know, but we will . . . soon. We're going to find them, Mako. I promise you I will get them back for you and Bolin."

Mako finally looks at Korra; he looks into her eyes and he smiles, "Thank you, Korra."

"Don't thank me; it's what I do. I'm the Avatar, ya' know!" Korra says with a small laugh and Mako just shakes his head.

"You're crazy." Mako mutters under his breath.

Korra smirks and then she lets out a sigh, "It's okay to be scared, Mako. I'm sure Bolin is. Everything will be okay though."

"I hate feeling scared though. I'm scared of the outcome of all of this, Korra. I feel like I can't do anything and now I feel like I couldn't even save my own parents!" Mako says and then lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Mako," The Avatar begins, "I'm scared too. I'm scared of what is going to happen with this Amon situation. He is a man who has the ability to take away someone's bending. I'm scared because I don't know if I could defeat him and save all these people. You know something though?"

Mako raises an eyebrow at the Waterbender and gives her a confused look; she smiles at him, "I know I have my friends by my side the whole time, so I know I could do this. Amon will go down; I will stop him from taking innocent peoples' Bending. It's just like you and Bolin; you both have me. Oh, and since you have me, that means you have like over a thousand other Avatars on your side, so you don't need to be worrying and you don't need to be scared."

Mako smiles and suddenly he gives Korra a tight hug, "Thanks, Korra."

When they pull apart, she smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "What are Avatars for?"

"Isn't it 'what are friends for'?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow.

Korra chuckles and shakes her head, "I may be your friend and your girlfriend, but I am the Avatar too; so, what are Avatars for?"

"You make no sense at times." Mako says with a shake to the head, but has a smile on his lips.

They both share a kiss until Korra pulls away and stands up, "Well, I have to go."

"Where? Aren't you going to stay for some noodles Bolin is bringing back?" Mako asks as he stands up as well.

"Tenzin and Tarrlok want me to head over to City Hall and be at some council meeting. Something about taking down Amon and stopping his Revolution." Korra says with a frown, "This should be fun."

Mako chuckles and then asks, "How long should it take?"

"Probably forever." Korra mumbles, "According to Tarrlok, I'm 'not being a good Avatar and helping with the Equalist and Amon problem'. So, not sure, but I'll come by tomorrow and then we could start searching for your parents, okay?"

Mako nods his head and then quickly tells her, "And Korra, this stays just between you, me, and Bolin! Don't tell Beifong and Tenzin, or anyone else. Understood?"

"Whatever you say." Korra says, but not in a convincing voice.

Korra then walks over to the window and opens it. Mako gives her a confused look and Korra smirks, "Got to go, City-Boy. See ya' tomorrow!"

"Can't you use the front door?" Mako asks as he rolls his amber eyes and raises an eyebrow at the Avatar.

Korra shakes her head, "Nope! Bye!"

"Remember not to tell anyone, Korra!" Mako shouts right before Korra could jump out the window and into the ocean. Korra just smirks at him in return, but doesn't say anything.

Then with that, right as Korra dives out the window, Bolin walks in and gives his brother a confused look.

"Did she just jump out the window?" Bolin asks with shocked and confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she did." Mako says with a shake to the head, "So, ready to eat?"

"Yup!" Bolin cheers and smiles widely; he and his brother head to the kitchen to go eat their dinner.

**. . .**

"Bolin, are okay?" Mako asks his brother right after they finish their dinner. Mako begins putting away the dishes while Bolin puts the leftover food away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Bolin says with a small shrug to the shoulders.

"I don't know . . . after finding out that our parents are alive, I just want to make sure you're alright." Mako says, not really knowing what to say to his brother.

"Mako," Bolin says and gives his brother a small smile, "I'm actually doing really good. I'm happy Mom and Dad are alive and I know we'll find them. Oh, and I definitely can't wait to show them my new earthbending tricks. I don't really remember much, but I do remember Dad being an awesome earthbender."

Mako chuckles and adds, "Yeah, just like Mom was an amazing firebender."

Bolin smiles and sits down at the kitchen table while Mako finished with the dishes, "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell Korra not to tell anyone about this? We're going to need all the help we could get to find them." Bolin says in a quiet voice.

Mako lets out a sigh, "Because it's no one else's business except for yours, mine, and now Korra's."

"But Beifong could help." Bolin says with wide, hopeful eyes.

Mako, on the other hand, just shakes his head and keeps his back to his brother, "No, Bolin. We'll find them on our own, okay?"

Bolin sighs. He disagrees with Mako, but he knows there is no arguing with him. However, the Earthbender knows Korra . . . and he knows she definitely won't keep her mouth shut.

So, with that, Bolin goes over to the couch with a wide smile on his face.

***With Korra.***

"Please? Oh come on, pleaseeeeee?" Korra begs with wide, hopeful and pleading eyes.

Beifong raises an eyebrow at the Avatar who is standing next to her desk, begging. "I already told you my answer; no."

Korra pouts. As soon as her council meeting ended, she sprinted out of the room and ran straight to Lin Beifong's office. "Why not? It's for a good cause!"

"You want me, to get _every single one of my officers_ to help you and your friends look for two missing people? Who are adults, I may add." Lin says with an annoyed look on her face as she leans back on her chair and raises an eyebrow at the Avatar.

"_Those_ adults happen to be Mako and Bolin's parents, Chief. Please, can you just help us out? It's very important to them. They thought they died when they were eight and six; they miss their parents." Korra says almost in a whisper.

"And I miss mine, but that doesn't change a thing." Lin says and then continues looking through the papers that are on her desk.

"There is a difference though; their parents are _alive_!" Korra says; her eyes are filled with determination, "Please?"

"You're telling me that you took Mako and Bolin to the Spirit World and you suddenly found out from Avatar Aang that they're really alive?" Lin says with a huff, "This is ridiculous and I don't have time for this."

"Chief-" Korra begins, but Lin stands up and cuts her off, "I have more important things to take care of; such as dealing with and taking down Amon and his Equalists."

"Chief Beifong," Korra says, her eyes are staring right at Lin's and she is showing the Earthbender that she is determined, "I will find them. I will help bring Bolin and Mako's parents back. However, it will be much easier with your help. The quicker I find them, the quicker we could put an end to Amon and his Revolution."

With a sigh, Lin stands up and looks directly at Korra in the eyes. She bitterly says, "Fine. I will _not_ send all of my men, but I will send most to help you and your friends."

Korra smiles widely, "Thank you, Lin!" Lin eyes her and Korra quickly corrects herself, "I mean, Chief Beifong."

"Huh-uh." The Chief says and then adds with a sharp nod, "Shut the door on your way out. Tomorrow meet me here with your friends and we'll start working on searching for them, understood?"

"Yes, sir-" Korra's eyes widen and she, again, corrects herself, "I mean, Ma'am!"

"Leave, Avatar Korra!" Lin snaps and Korra nods and runs to the door. However, before the Waterbender leaves, she adds with a smile, "Thanks, Beifong."

Korra then shuts the door and leaves. Lin rolls her eyes and goes back to work.

***Somewhere in Republic City.***

Two adults are sitting in a small room. Two beds are pressed on either side of the walls; the walls are metal and so is the ceiling and the floor. The room is cold and all there is are two beds, a mirror, one closet, and a small bench that can hold only two people.

One of the adults is a woman and the other is a male; both around the same age. The woman has long, to the middle of her back, jet-black hair, golden eyes and light skin. The male has light tan skin, dark, forest green eyes, and short, very dark, almost black, brown hair.

Both are sitting on the bench, talking with one another in a small voice. The room is silent beside for the two's soft, quiet whispers and their steady breathing.

Suddenly, the door opens and a masked man appears. The masked man walks into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Sir." The male speaks to the masked man.

The masked man smiles under his mask and nods, "I came here to make sure you both are ready for tomorrow. I will be sending you and another group to attack City Hall. They are having a council meeting tomorrow and I want you all to interrupt; is that understood?"

"We remember the plan, Sir." The woman speaks and the two both stand up and look at the masked man.

"Good." The masked man says, "The Avatar and her friends should be there as well. So, remember, I want everything to go perfectly."

"No mean for disrespect, Sir, but you told all of _us_, _Equalists_, at the meeting we had this morning. Why are you coming to tell my Husband and I again personally?" The woman asks in a soft voice.

"Is there something wrong, _Amon_, Sir?" The man asks with his eyebrow raised a little.

The masked man, Amon, smirks under his mask, "I am just informing you, you may see two _special_ people that may remind you of something . . . of someone. Remember what I told you though all of these years, you only have each other. Your parents are dead, your friends are gone, and you have _no_ kids. Two people tomorrow may make you think otherwise, but just ignore it. Fight for us, Equalists."

"Of course, Sir." The woman says with a nod, "When the Triple Threat tried hurting us and using us for money, you saved us. You showed us Bending is evil and we are on your side, Amon. We thank you every day for taking our Bending. Like you told us all these months, Bending is evil and it needs to be stopped."

"Well, before we go to City Hall tomorrow, we will have a meeting to go over the plan one last time, understood?" Amon asks as he starts heading for the door.

"Yes, Sir." The man and woman say in unison and they both nod their heads.

Then with that, Amon leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once outside and away from the man and woman's room, Amon meets up with the Lieutenant down the hallway.

The Lieutenant nods his head at the masked man and says, "Everything went alright?"

"Yes, they know what to do." Amon replies and then adds, "They still don't remember a thing, but let's hope they don't remember they have two kids."

"I still can't believe the Triple Threats saved them from that firebender just so they could use them for money and for business. However, it's a good thing for that accident they got into. If one of the Triple Threats' cars never had that random explosion then those Bending Brothers' parents wouldn't have ever got hurt and lost their memory."

"It's the perfect leverage to have the Avatar's friends' parents. She will do anything to find them and tomorrow, we will have the Avatar and her friends right where we want them." Amon says with a nod and he lets out a small sigh.

"We trained them very well to hate Benders. Imagine what their children will think when they see them and they find out their parents are Equalist?" The Lieutenant says with a smirk.

Amon smirks under his mask, "Well, that will be happening shortly, Lieutenant."

"This will be very entertaining." The Lieutenant adds with a grin.

Amon nods, but adds with a slight cock to the head, "Let's just hope they don't remember; we wouldn't want them to remember they have two sons, who are probending stars, friends with the Avatar, and go by the names, Mako and Bolin."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter :) What did you think of it? I hope you all enjoyed it and are liking it so far.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Beginning To Remember

**Hello there :) So, this is chapter three, hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story; I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Three- Beginning to Remember_

***The Next Day: Morning.***

The sun slowly appears over the horizon; the sky turning a light blue color and birds flying in the sky.

Surprisingly, the young Avatar is awake. Despite how much Korra hates the mornings and she thinks their evil, she wanted to make sure she got up early enough to head over to the Bending Brothers' apartment before they all headed off to City Hall to see Lin.

Of course, Korra didn't tell Mako about her telling Chief Beifong anything and she doesn't plan on to until last minute.

Korra makes it to the brothers' apartment door, but before entering, she stops herself. She closes her eyes and sighs. For some reason she can't stop thinking of when she took them to the Spirit World so the brothers could see their parents one last time.

Never in a million years would Korra think that Avatar Aang would tell her that their parents aren't there. Korra somehow feels guilty; she knows Mako is now feeling sacred and is in pain. He is confused and she feels bad for hurting him, but she is also happy they found out their parents are alive so now they could find them and reunite with them again.

The young Avatar then pouts; she opens her eyes and frowns. Korra thinks to herself silently, '_Oh sure, Aang, you couldn't even give us a hint to where they are?_'

Korra then hears a loud banging sound coming from inside the apartment and she instantly gets into her fighting stance. She immediately thinks someone is being attacked so she kicks down the door and jumps inside the apartment.

However, instead of being greeted with what she expected, she is greeted with Bolin's head in the fridge, looking for food, and Mako sitting in the middle of the floor with boxes and pictures surrounding him.

Korra raises an eyebrow and asks cautiously, "Um, what's going on in here?"

"Oh, hey Korra!" Bolin cheerfully says as he shuts the fridge and jogs over to her. He gives her a tight bear hug and then smiles at her when they pull apart.

"Hey, Bolin. Um, Mako, what's going on in here?" Korra asks her boyfriend, who has not even bothered looking up at her. He is too busy with what he is looking at, he doesn't even notice her.

Korra's eyebrows knit together and she slowly turns to Bolin, "Um, is he okay?"

"Mako? Oh yeah, he's fine." Bolin says then lets out a sigh, "He's just been looking through a bunch of boxes. He is searching for pictures of our parents, but he can't find any."

"Do you even have any?" Korra asks in a whisper to Bolin.

The Earthbender shrugs his shoulders and runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know, really. I mean, we use to; our house use to be _filled_ with pictures of our family, but then after they died we left the house almost instantly, but I don't really remember much."

Korra slowly walks over to Mako and she sits beside him on the floor. She looks at him with sad, blue eyes and places her hand on his arm. "Mako, did you even sleep last night?" Korra could see from the dark circles under his eyes that he didn't get much sleep last night, or he didn't sleep at all.

He doesn't answer so Korra slowly looks up at Bolin. Bolin gives her a sad look and shakes his head, "He has been making calls, he left the house, he has been searching the entire apartment and looking through boxes, and he has been pacing the apartment back and forth nonstop."

Korra frowns at that and she now looks at Mako with angry eyes, "Mako, snap out of it. What is wrong with you?"

Mako finally looks up at the Waterbender with an emotionless expression on his face. He then narrows his eyes at Korra and simply says, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Korra asks then she adds with a determined look, "We're going to find them. But, we're going to find them together, Mako."

Mako sighs and he looks down at his lap, "I know . . . I'm sorry. I just want to find them so badly. Before we left the house when we were kids, right after our parents died, I managed to grab my father's scarf and one family picture we took. We were all at the beach, by the water. Bolin was sitting on my Dad's shoulders and I was in between my Mom and Dad, smiling. We all had so much fun on that day and I use to keep that picture under my pillow."

"You managed to keep that one picture for all these years?" Korra asks in disbelief. Bolin didn't even know about that. He knew Mako grabbed the picture before leaving and he would show him when they were cuddling in a dark alley on the streets, but Bolin thought Mako lost in on the streets.

Mako nods his head slowly, "Yeah, except I put it somewhere in this apartment when we moved here, but now I can't find it." Mako lets out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! Where could it be?!"

Korra smiles at the Firebender and says in a soft voice, "Don't worry, Mako. Soon enough, you and Bolin will be seeing your parents in person and you could take new pictures and have new memories together."

"Yeah, speaking of seeing our parents," Bolin begins as he sits down across from Korra on the floor, "When are we going to start searching?"

"Yeah, we need some kind of plan on where to search first and what we're doing." Mako says and before he could say anything else, Korra cuts him off, "Um, first we need to head over to City Hall."

"Why?" Bolin asks with a raised eyebrow and Mako already knows what she is going to say. He could feel the steam coming off him and he knows Korra did the exact opposite of what he told her to do.

"I may have told Lin Beifong about this whole situation . . ." Korra says in a guilty voice, but right as Mako opens his mouth to yell at her, she quickly adds, "BUT, she said she would help! So, it's all good . . . right?"

Korra nervously rubs the back of her neck and lets out a guilty chuckle as she adds when he doesn't answer her, "Right?"

Mako stands up and without saying anything, he storms out of the apartment. Korra lets out a sigh and frowns, "You know, your brother is such a jerk!" The Avatar could feel herself start to get mad. She doesn't understand it; she was _just trying_ to help and this is how he repays her? By being mad at her?

"It's okay Korra; he just needs to cool down." Bolin says with a sad look, "You know how he is; he likes to keep things personal. He doesn't like other people knowing about personal situations like this."

"Yeah, but Lin is just going to help us! She is going to help us find _your_ parents! Why can't he just be happy Lin is willing to help us? She even said she would get most of her officers helping. Shouldn't he be happy?" Korra lets out a frustrated sigh, "I just want to help Mako . . . I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy too, Bolin. I know you were young so you didn't get as many memories as Mako did with your parents. I want you to see your parents too."

Bolin gives her a sad smile and he nods his head at his best friend, "Thank you, Korra. You know, you are helping. Just by taking us to the Spirit World in the first place helped us. You let us know our parents were still alive. I know we're going to see them again; I have faith in you, Korra, and I know if anyone could find them, it's you."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Lin stopped by the Island yesterday night and told me she needs information about your parents. Anything and everything you know about them." Korra begins and then adds, "Do you remember anything about them? Mako isn't going to be much help right now; he's mad, hurt, scared, and not himself right now."

Bolin puts his 'thinking face' on and he rubs his chin with his thumb and index fingers. His lips are pursed together and Pabu is sitting on his lap, mimicking his Master's face.

Korra lets out a small giggle and she raises an eyebrow at the Earthbender and Fire-Ferret, "Anything yet?"

Bolin then frowns and shakes his head, "All I could remember is their names. I-I can't even remember what they look like, Korra. I'm a horrible son." Bolin then places his hands over his face and lets out a long, sad, sigh.

Korra could see Bolin is hurting and he is upset that he can't remember anything about his parents, "Bolin, it's okay; you were young so you can't obviously remember everything. What are their names?"

"My mother's name was _Mai_ and my father's name was _Bumi_." Bolin says with a small smile, but then his smile widens when he remembers something else, "And . . . and my mother was a firebender, like Mako, and my father was an Earthbender, like me!"

Korra nods and smiles back at her friend, "See, you're starting to remember, Bolin." Korra sees the happiness and cheerfulness coming back into Bolin's forest, green eyes and she knows he's starting to remember and have hope that they'll find them again.

"Last night, during dinner, Mako and I were talking about Mom and Dad. I told him I can't wait to show my Dad my new earthbending tricks, since he was an earthbender and Mako said Mom was an amazing firebender." Bolin says with a wide smile and he has a childish look on his face.

"So," Korra begins with a grin, "your father is named after the old Earth King? Bumi? Oh, and Tenzin's brother's name is Bumi, too!"

Bolin smirks and nods his head proudly, "Yup, I remember Mako telling me that because Dad told him when they were sparring with each other."

Korra lies down on her back on the floor and stares up at the ceiling, "I wonder what Mako is doing now. He seemed pretty upset when he stormed out of here. He didn't even say a word. My opinion, though, is that Mako definitely overreacted."

Bolin lies down on his back as well and stares up at the ceiling. He nods his head and shrugs his shoulders slightly, "He did overreact, but it's Mako we're talking about. He is sensitive on the topic of our parents and he thinks he doesn't need anyone's help in finding them. He doesn't like asking for help, as you know."

Korra sighs and she closes her eyes, "I know, but it doesn't mean someone else can't ask for him."

"True," The Earthbender says, "but he'll get over it though. Eventually."

The Avatar chuckles and then says, "Well, he better get over it by noon. Chief Beifong wants us at City Hall exactly at noon and I definitely don't want to keep her waiting."

Bolin laughs and nods in agreement, "Yeah, I don't want to keep her waiting either; she would kill us. Hopefully he'll come to his senses by then though."

"Yeah . . ." The Waterbender mumbles, "hopefully."

***With Mako.***

Mako is cursing under his breath as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks the streets in Republic City. He huffs and mumbles to himself quietly, "I can't believe she completely ignored me and got help after I _specifically_ told her not to!"

He huffs again and kicks a rock as he walks. He couldn't stay in that apartment anymore. Ever since they found out about his and Bolin's parents being alive, he can't think straight. Last night, Mako went around town, like a crazy person, searching the streets.

Mako shakes his head and thinks silently to himself as he continues walking along the streets, passing by strangers and stores, '_I don't need anyone's help; I could find my parents on my own. I could find Bolin and my parents by myself and then tell Bolin the good news. No need in making my brother searching the world and going crazy; I will do it myself. Ugh, I just can't believe out of all people Korra told Lin Beifong my problems and asked for her help! She thinks because she is the Avatar she could do whatever she wants and no one would care. She is just so crazy and-and-_' Mako doesn't even finish his thoughts, instead he just lets out a frustrated sigh and mumbles loudly, "Ugh, I can't stand her!"

"I'm guessing you're talking about Korra?" A new, but familiar voice asks. Mako recognizes that voice instantly.

The Firebender looks up to see Asami Sato standing there with one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow. Her lime, green eyes are wide and curious and she has a knowing smile on her face.

Mako chuckles and walks up to her, "How did you know?"

"Because you two are always fighting no matter how much you two are deeply in love with one another." Asami says with a roll to the eyes, "There is no one else you would be talking about like that anyways."

Mako and Asami continue on walking the streets and the Nonbender gives him a confused look, "What happened?"

"A lot happened, Asami. Where have you been anyways?" Mako asks his former girlfriend. Mako feels bad for what he did to Asami. He's glad they remained friends, but their breakup was a bit rough. The night Bolin caught Korra and he kissing when he brought her flowers, Asami saw them too. She was hurt, but she knew he always had these feelings for the Avatar and a part of her was happy for him. She wanted him to be happy.

"My father and I went to Ba Sing Se for a week for business." Asami says with a slight shrug to the shoulders, "That's all."

"Couldn't say bye before you left?" Mako asks in a playful voice. Asami giggles and shakes her head, "I didn't even know we were going until we were already there, Mako."

Mako nods in response and then Asami raises an eyebrow at him, "So, are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"It's complicated." Mako says and Asami rolls her bright, lime, green eyes, "Just start telling the story, Mako."

"This stays between you and me only, Asami, understood?" Mako tells the Nonbender and she immediately nods her head.

The two friends ended up walking to the Republic City Park and they both sit down on the nearby, wooden bench. Mako faces Asami and sighs. "I don't even know where to begin . . ."

"Try the beginning." Asami tells the Firebender with a friendly smile and a small chuckle.

Mako rolls his amber color eyes and then begins with, "The other day was mine and Bolin's tenth anniversary of their death."

Asami gasps and places her hand over Mako's, "I am so sorry . . . I didn't know."

Mako shakes his head and continues, "It's okay . . . we wanted to be along anyways, but then Korra arrived at our apartment. She came into my room and saw I was sleeping so she decided to splash me with water to wake me up. She saw my eyes and she knew I had been crying, but she didn't know why. I didn't want to tell her at first, but I knew Bolin would tell her anyways, so I ended up telling her anyways. I told her I wanted to see my parents just one last time, but that's when came up with this crazy idea to actually make that come true."

"But they're dead. How could that happen?" Asami asks as she cocks her head to the side and asks in confusion.

"Korra, since she is the Avatar, took Bolin and me to the Spirit World. I don't know how, but she did. It was amazing, Asami. The Spirit World was beautiful and so peaceful. Then, however, Korra went over to Avatar Aang to ask him where our parents were . . . and then that's when it all changed."

"What changed? What happened?" Asami asks, curious and a bit worried by Mako's confused and twisted look he has on his face.

"Avatar Aang told Korra that are parents aren't there. They were only there for a few minutes and then they just, left. They're alive, Asami. Bolin and my parents are alive and they are somewhere in this world." Mako whispers as he looks down at his lap.

Asami is sitting there in complete shock. She doesn't know what to say or what to do after hearing that. Finally, the Nonbender manages to say, "Oh my Spirits . . . are you sure?"

Mako slowly nods his head, "Yeah. Avatar Aang made himself very clear."

"So then why are you and Korra fighting?" Asami asks, a bit confused on that part.

"I told her I wanted to search for my and Bolin's parents alone. Just the three of us and I didn't want her telling anyone about it. However, what does she do? She decides to tell Chief Beifong and ask for her help. I didn't want anyone knowing _my_ personal business and I don't _need_ anyone's help." Mako says and huffs; Asami could tell he is frustrated and confused.

"Mako," Asami begins with a soft voice, "she was just trying to help though. The more people that help, the better and the quicker you could find your parents."

"I'm scared, Asami." Mako whispers and finally admits to his friend. Asami continues to listen as Mako continues to explain, "I'm scared to see what I will find. When we find my parents, what will be find exactly? Are they going to be the same parents Bolin and I had when we were kids? Asami, I'm scared because I can't remember anything about them either. I feel so guilty. I can't remember them at all. I know my mother was a firebender and my father was an earthbender; they names were Mai and Bumi. I know my Mom was always cheerful and happy; she was strong. My Dad was strong, brave, and funny; he was like Bolin. My Mom was more like me, she was smart, she thought ahead, and she was a bit serious at times."

"Mako, it was a long time ago. You were eight; that was ten years ago. How could you possibly remember everything about them?" Asami tries to reason with him, but Mako just shakes his head, "They are my parents, Asami. I watch them die, or so I thought, right in front of me. I could still picture the two firebenders attacking them and my parents falling to the ground, dying and hurting. The thing is though, even though I could still picture that, their faces are blurred out. I can't see their faces."

Asami thinks for a moment and then a wide smile appears on her face. She sits up off the bench and smirks at the Firebender. Mako raises an eyebrow at her and gives her a questioning look.

Asami rolls her eyes and says, "Lie down on the bench."

"Excuse me?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow and confusion is all over his face.

Asami points to the bench and says again, "Just lie down, okay? Trust me."

With a sigh and hesitation, Mako does what the Sato girl says and lies down on the bench. "Now what?" The Firebender asks once he lies down fully on the bench.

"Okay," Asami begins and kneels beside him, "close your eyes."

"What? No!" Mako argues, but Asami slaps his shoulder lightly and repeats herself, "Close your eyes and relax. Relax your mind; stop thinking and worrying."

"What is the point of this?" Mako mumbles, clearly annoyed. The Nonbender just smiles at him once his eyes are closed and says, "You're going to clear your mind, relax, and hopefully this will help you remember something. This could help you remember any memories."

"You think this will work?" Mako asks and takes in a deep breath, still unsure of this.

"I did it once to be honest. Once my mother died I couldn't remember much about her so my father told me to try this trick . . . it worked." Asami says and then smiles when a picture of her mother pops into her head.

"You ready?" The Nonbender asks and he nods in return. Asami nods and says, "Alright, now think of a time when you were happy. When you were young and you were with your family. A time when you were young and your parents were still alive. A time you had no worries in the world and you actually enjoyed being a child."

Mako nods his head slowly, takes another deep breath, and begins doing what his best friend told him to do. He starts searching his mind for memories. A memory when he was happy with his family.

**. . .**

It has been a while now; an hour. An hour has passed and nothing has happened. Mako is _still_ lying there, on the bench with his eyes closed, and still trying to come up with any memories.

Asami is patiently waiting beside him; she is sitting on the grass next to the bench, watching the Firebender carefully. His breathing is steady and he looks calm; almost as if he was sleeping, but she knows definitely knows he is awake when his eyes flash open.

Asami jumps a little when Mako suddenly sits up and slaps his hands over his face, making a big moaning sound, "Ugh, this isn't working!"

"What happened to Mr. Cool Under Fire guy and Mr. Patience?" Asami teases and when the Firebender glares at her, she rolls her lime, green eyes and says with a small smile, "Just lie back down."

"Why?" Mako asks with a sigh, "It's not working."

"Do you trust me?" Asami asks and when Mako nods, she says, "Alright then so lie back down and stop forcing your mind to think of memories and just let them come to you naturally."

"Asami, I don't think-" Mako begins, but with one glare from the Nonbender, he shuts up and lies back down and does what she had said.

Once again, the two friends are back to where they started. Asami watching Mako and Mako relaxing on the bench, hoping at least one memory would pop into his head.

Right when now they were both going to give up, a small smile spreads across Mako's lips. His eyebrows knit together, his eyes are still closed, but a smile came onto his lips.

Immediately, Asami knows a memory has come to Mako's mind and she knows he is beginning to remember. He is at least beginning remember something. He may have forgotten a lot of memories, due to the fact he was very young and has been under an extreme amount of stress, but most of the memories at hidden in the back of his mind and he just needs to begin to remember once again.

Moments later, Mako's golden eyes open and he sits up slowly. He faces Asami and the Nonbender smiles back at him, "What happened? You remembered something?"

The Firebender smiles at his former girlfriend and nods, "Yeah . . . the memory was of when I was younger. My parents were still alive . . . we were all together as a family . . ."

_***Flashback: Mako's memory***_

_The sun rises in the baby blue sky, shining brightly and not with a cloud in the sky._

_Little eight year old Mako is lying in his bed and across from his bed, is another one with his younger brother, who is six years old, Bolin._

_Both brothers are peacefully sleeping, as it is Saturday morning, the room is silent and all that could be heard is their quiet breathing._

_Slowly and quietly, a woman walks into the brother's bedroom with a smile on her face. She cocks her head a little to the side at the sight of her two sons sleeping nicely in their beds. However, despite how much she would love to continue watching her beautiful sons, in her eyes, sleep, she needs to wake them up so they could start their day._

"_Honey, come on, wake up." The woman lightly and gently shakes the Firebender awake. Once she sees his amber eyes shining back at her, she smiles and goes over to wake up the Earthbender._

_When both kids are awake, she stands in the center of the room with her hands on her hips and a wide smile._

"_Mom," Mako whines as he rubs his eyes, "why did you wake us up so early?"_

_The woman chuckles and Bolin yawns, "Yeah, Mommy, why so early?"_

"_Because," The mother begins, "you two have lots to do before tonight."_

_Suddenly, both boys' eyes widen and smiles spread across their faces. The mother chuckles at that and nods her head slightly, "You're both ready for tonight I'm assuming?"_

_Both boys nod their heads and Mako says, "It's going to be our first Probending game, we can't wait to see it!"_

"_Yeah, we're both excited." Bolin adds, "Thanks Mom for getting the tickets!"_

"_Hey," The mother begins with a grin, "it was your father's idea to do this and he was the one that got the tickets; all I did was make sure we got first row." She adds the last part with a wink._

"_Where's Dad anyways, Mom?" Mako asks and the woman answers, "He's at work, Honey, but he'll be home later."_

"_So," The woman begins as she claps her hands together, "shall we get our day started?"_

_Both boys' let out a small moan, but when they see their mother glare at them with bright golden eyes, they get out of bed instantly._

_**. . .**_

_After helping their Mom with chorus around the house and finishing whatever homework they had, it was finally time for the main event of the night._

_Their Dad arrives at home with a wide smile and he asks with a raises eyebrow, "You boys ready for the Probending match tonight?"_

_Mako and Bolin both nod their heads with much excitement and the mother chuckles, "You ready to go?"_

_The father nods his head, "Yeah, let's get going." He runs his hand through his dark brown hair and smiles._

_Then with that, the four of them were off to the Probending building to go watch the match._

_**. . .**_

_The four of them are sitting first row, watching the match with wide eyes. Bolin and Mako are on the edges of their seats and can't wait to see who is going to win this._

_It is a close match; it is the Ember Island Eel Hounds against the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles._

_Mako and his mother eagerly want the Ember Island Eel Hounds to win, but Bolin and his father want the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles to win._

_They were cheering and screaming as the match goes on; Mako and Bolin share a smirk and then focus their attention back to the match. Anything could happen now and anyone could win; both teams were doing great!_

_However, once the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles knock off all the teams of the Ember Island Eel Hounds and they fall into the water, it was final. The Ba Sing Se Badgermoles won the match!_

_Some people in the area are cheering while others booed or frowned. Bolin and his Dad were cheering and laughing while Mako and his Mom put on frowns._

"_Ha, ha, oh don't be mad." The father begins, "It's not our fault our team is a better team."_

_Bolin smirks and nods his head in agreement, "Yeah! And our team won, so ha!"_

_The mother laughs and hugs Mako when he sticks his tongue out, "Oh, Mako, it was only one match. We'll get them next time, right?"_

_Mako then smiles widely and nods, "Yeah, our team is so going to win next match!"_

"_You keep dreaming." The father playfully says, his forest green shining with excitement._

"_Alright, you boys ready to go?" The mother asks and both, Mako and Bolin, nod their heads._

"_Then let's get going home." The father says and the four of them stand up and exit the area._

_**. . .**_

_It was an amazing night; Mako and Bolin never had so much fun like they had tonight._

_Now both boys are lying in their beds, completely exhausted. Their mother and father walk in their room with smiles on their faces._

_The mother goes to Bolin's bed and the father goes to Mako's bed. Mako smiles at his Dad, "'Night, Dad and thanks so much for tonight."_

_The father chuckles and kisses his forehead, "Anytime; it was a lot of fun." Mako's Dad then takes off his red scarf and says with a smile, "Here, hold on to this tonight. Think of it as a peace offering for our team so beating your team's butts."_

_Mako laughs and then wraps the scarf around his neck, "Thanks, Dad."_

"_I love you, son." The father says with a small smile._

"_I love you too, Dad." Mako whispers back with a small smile._

_The mother kisses Bolin's cheek then forehead and caresses his cheek in her hand, "Goodnight, Bolin. Have sweet dreams, I love you."_

"'_Night Mom, I love you too. See you in the morning! Oh and you won't forget to make your amazing pancakes tomorrow morning, right?" Bolin asks with wide eyes and an innocent look on his face._

_The mother chuckles and nods, "I won't forget."_

_The father then walks over to Bolin and the mother walks over to Mako. The father high-fives his son and smirks, "We beat them! Our team won, son."_

_Bolin laughs and nods, "That was so cool, Dad. I can't wait for the next match."_

"_Ha, ha, neither can I, Bolin." The father says and then kisses the Earthbender's forehead._

_The mother sits down next to Mako on the bed and smiles at him. She has such an amazing smile and bright eyes that could lighten the sky if it was dark._

_She looks down at the Firebender and says softly, "Goodnight, Mako. I love you so much." The mother notices the scarf around Mako's neck, but doesn't say anything about it._

"_Goodnight, Mom; love you too." Mako answers and then adds, "Oh, and Mom?"_

"_Yes, Honey?"_

"_Can you please teach me some of those awesome firebending moves that the Ember Island Eel Hounds used in the match?" Mako asks with wide, hopeful eyes._

_The mother smiles and then nods her head, "Of course, Mako. Tomorrow afternoon we could start, okay?"_

"_Okay, thanks Mom." Mako says and with that, the mother and father leave the room, shutting the light and shutting the door on their way out._

_***End of Flashback: End of Mako's memory***_

Mako just finishes telling Asami his memory and tears were filling Asami's eyes. Mako looks down and says quietly, "That was mine and Bolin's first time seeing a Probending match."

"Aw," Asami says, "I'm so sorry, but it seemed like a nice memory."

"It was . . . it was a nice memory." Mako says, tears were filling his eyes so he lets out a long sigh.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Asami asks quietly, hoping he did.

Mako shakes his head, "For some reason their faces were still a bit blurry. All I could see was their _eyes_ clearly. I already knew their color eyes, but in that memory, their _eyes_ were so bright and clear."

"Well, at least you're beginning to remember." Asami says and then adds, "Come on, let's head back to your apartment. Korra and Bolin are probably worried about you."

"Yeah, let's go." Mako says and then with that, both friends start heading back to the apartment in silence.

***Somewhere in Republic City***

All the Equalists are getting ready to leave; they are preparing and getting their weapons ready. They all went over what they had to do and they all were well aware of the Avatar being there with her friends. They had to be careful and they had to make sure their mission was completed.

However, in one of the rooms, the woman and the man are getting ready, but the woman seems a little distracted.

She is sitting on the small bed, just staring at the wall with no emotion on her face. Her head is slightly tilted and she seems like she is in her own little world.

"_Mai_," The man begins, "is everything alright?"

The woman, Mai, snaps out of her thoughts and faces the man, "_Bumi_, I'm fine. I-I was just having some sort of . . . dream?"

"You were daydreaming? Of what?" The man, Bumi, asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know . . ." Mai whispers, "out of nowhere this flashback or memory just came to me."

"What happened?" He asks as he finishes putting his Equalist uniform on, except for his mask.

"You and I had . . . we had two sons, an Earthbender and a Firebender. I can't remember their names though and their faces were blurry. We were taking them to a Probending match." Mai then shakes her head and lets out a chuckle, "But we don't have kids and that never happened . . . right?"

"No, Amon made sure he told us about our past lives. He never mentioned us having children and after that accident, I know I can't remember much, but I think we would remember our own kids . . . right?" Bumi asks, not very sure of what to think at the moment.

"You know what, it doesn't matter . . . I am probably just a bit overwhelmed. I mean, we are about to attack City Hall and a bunch of officers will be there. Including the Avatar, Honey." Mai says with a shrug.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come on, finish getting ready; we don't want to keep Amon waiting." Bumi says with a smile and he kisses Mai's forehead.

Mai sighs, but then continues getting ready. However, even though she may not realize it now and doesn't understand much of what happened with that 'daydream', but she _is_ beginning to remember . . .

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! A bit long haha, but anyways, hope you liked it! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. Plans and Strategies

****Hey there, so first off I just would like to say: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I know it's been long since I updated last and I'm soooo sorry. I have been trying to work on my two other stories and I have been having some writer's block with this on. School's been crazy and a lot has been going on, but however, I do plan on continuing and finishing this story! :)**

****Also, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it's not going to be very long. It's a small mini-series I decided to finish and write; maybe ten-fifteen or less chapters? I don't know yet for sure, but anyways, I do hope you like it :)**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient and again, I am very sorry for the long wait. I will definitely try updating faster :) Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading; I hope you are all enjoying it!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Four- Plans and Strategies_

It's noon now and Bolin and Korra are still patiently waiting for Mako to return home. Korra and Bolin are sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Beifong is going to kill us." Korra mumbles and then sighs.

Bolin nods his head and rubs his hands over his face, "She is going to strangle us with her own bare hands."

Korra moans, "Don't say that."

"Well, she is!" Bolin moans and huffs. "You said she wanted us to meet her at City Hall at noon, right?" Korra nods so Bolin continues, "Well then since it's a little passed noon now, she is going to _murder_ us."

"Maybe she won't notice?" Korra asks with a hoping look and a shrug shoulder. With the look Bolin gives her, she frowns, "Or maybe we should just run away and move to the other side of the world."

"That maybe could work." Bolin says with a wide smile, "Just imagine, 'The Avatar and the Famous Bending Brother Bolin are on the run from the scary, mean Chief Lin Beifong!"

Korra laughs, "Yeah, imagine?"

Both friends sit in silence and Bolin then huffs as he begins to lose his patience, "Can't we just meet him there? We could go and meet up with Beifong and hopefully Mako will be smart enough to meet us there."

The Waterbender, on the other hand, shakes her head, "Nope. Beifong made it very clear that she wants to see all three of us, or she is not going to help us. She doesn't want to repeat herself or help if, according to her, 'no one cares enough to make a simple meeting'."

"Oh." Bolin says then sighs, "Well then Mako better hurry up! I'm not going to lose our, maybe, only chance of finding our parents! Beifong and her officers are willing to help us look so he better put his ego and pride to the side and realize it's okay to ask for help!"

"Wow," Korra begins with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face, "I never thought I would hear you say . . . such words."

Both friends then share a laugh, but then suddenly, the door to the apartment opens.

Korra and Bolin both look over to see Mako and Asami walk inside. The Nonbender shuts the door behind her and then she smiles at Korra.

"Hey, Korra; Bolin." Asami greets with a smile.

Korra raises an eyebrow, "Um, hey Asami. I didn't know you were with Mako." Even though Korra and Mako have been going out for a while, she still feels a bit jealous when Mako is with her . . . definitely, when he is _alone_ with Asami.

Mako looks at Asami then back at his confused brother and girlfriend, "I bumped into her when I was walking through down. We talked a bit and hung out."

Korra narrows her ocean blue eyes at the Firebender and she frowns, "Well you do remember that we were supposed to meet with Beifong at noon . . . right?"

"Well why don't we head over there now?" Asami asks with a slight shrug.

"Isn't it too late to go?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice try, City Boy, but we're still going to see if Beifong will help us look for your parents." Korra says with a wink.

Mako sighs, "Listen, I still don't want to ask for help, but . . . I will go to City Hall with you guys and see if we could all search together for my parents."

"Yay!" Korra and Bolin cheer. Korra runs over to Mako and jumps in his arms, "Thank you for agreeing to come see Beifong with us."

They hug each other tightly and when they release, Mako sighs, but smiles a little, "I don't like asking for help, Korra. I don't want to, honestly, but I do realize that with the help of more people, we will definitely find mine and Bolin's parents quicker. I miss them and I want to find them."

Korra smiles up at her boyfriend. Then Mako says with a small sigh, "I want to find my parents so much. I miss them. So, let's do this."

**. . .**

The four of them are walking to City Hall and talking. It's a bit passed noon and they are sure Beifong will give them an ear full when they get there and see her.

They're almost there, but as they walk, Korra pokes Mako's arm and raises an eyebrow at him, "Where were you the entire time you were gone?"

"Yeah, Bro, you were gone a while." Bolin says to his older brother. "And you, Asami, where have you been? It has been, like, a hundred years since the last time we saw you!"

Asami giggles and shakes her head, "Bolin, it's only been a few weeks. Nevertheless, I was in Ba Sing Se for a while with my father on business."

"Oh . . . fun. Well, how was it? Was it amazing? I want to go there sooo bad!" Bolin starts rambling on and on.

Korra rolls her eyes and slams her hand over Bolin's mouth. Bolin then folds his arms across his chest and pouts. The Waterbender chuckles and then turns to Mako, "Where were you? I was worried you know . . ."

Mako runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "Yeah . . . I'm sorry for storming out like that. I was just upset and mad, but I'm sorry. I was walking through the City and then I bumped into Asami. We talked and then headed to the park."

"Mako then told me about the situation with his parents and everything that has been happening. He told me how he couldn't remember much about his parents, so I tried to get him to remember." Asami says with a shrug and a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah? And how did that go?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty good." Asami says with a slow nod.

"I was lying down on a bench at the park and I closed my eyes. I tried to stay relax and let my mind wander on its own. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, right as I was about to give up, I started to remember these memories. Bolin and I were kids and it was when our parents took us to our first Probending match." Mako explains and then chuckles, "It was so much fun. I saw their figures, but for some reason I couldn't make out their faces. It was blurry."

Bolin, after struggling away from Korra's grip, places his hand on Mako's shoulder, "Don't worry, Bro, soon enough we'll find our parents and everything will be good."

"I just wish I could have made out their faces . . . to see what they looked like, you know?" Mako says and then sighs, "Well, we're here."

"Hopefully Beifong won't be too mad at us for being so late." Korra mutters under her breath.

**. . .**

***Inside City Hall.***

"Where in the spirits have you been?!" Lin Beifong screams at Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

The four friends have scared and worried looks on their faces. They knew Beifong was going to be mad, but they weren't expecting her to be _this_ mad.

"I told you, Avatar Korra, to make sure the three of you were here at noon! It's passed noon and I don't remember you saying Asami Sato will be joining us!" Beifong roars, "I have way more important things to take care of. I am very busy with this Amon crisis and I don't have time for your personal problems."

"I'm so sorry, Beifong!" Korra says with a guilty look on her face, "We're not _that_ late though, so please just say you'll still help us!"

"Not that late? You're a half an hour late." Lin says with a shake to the head, "I don't have time for this."

The Earthbender goes to turn around and leave, but Mako grabs her arm before she can. Lin narrows her eyes at where the Firebender's hand is, but he looks straight into her grey eyes.

"Please, help us. We're late because I didn't want to ask for help, but we need it. I need it. I need to find my parents and I'm not going to stop until I do find them. Now that I know they're alive, I won't stop until I find them." Mako says with a straight, serious face. His eyes are pleading and burning into Lin's eyes.

Bolin nods his head and gives Lin a sad and begging look, "Please. I want to see my Mom and Dad again. They were taken away from Mako and me when we were young. We lived on the streets. Now, we find out they're alive. Help us, please? Come on, Chief, whatcha say?"

Lin licks her lips and sighs. She could see how desperate they all are for her help and she knows what it is like to miss a parent. She misses her mom, Toph Beifong, so, so much.

Asami shrugs her shoulder and gives Lin a hoping, sad smile, "Please?"

Lin lets out a loud huff, but finally gives them a sharp nod. "Fine."

"Yes!" The four of them cheer and smile. Korra smiles widely, "Thank you so much, Lin! You're not going to regret helping us!" Lin narrows her eyes at the Avatar, so Korra quickly corrects herself, "I mean, thank you so much, _Chief Beifong_."

"Let's just get to work." Lin says and then turns on her heels and walks towards her office.

Mako and Korra smile at each other and Korra takes Mako's hand in hers. She squeezes it and then with that, the four friends follow Lin.

**. . .**

Lin sits on her chair by her desk and then motions the four friends to take a seat. There are already four chairs set up by her desk; they then quickly all sit down.

"Already, so I talked with my officers and I picked out one of my best officers. I will be sending each group of my officers to each big City. Example, one group will be here, searching and another will be in the Fire Nation, and Ba Sing Se, and etc." Lin explains with a sharp nod.

Korra nods her head, "Alright and then what do we do?"

"We will help search this entire City. We will search every part of this City and what's around the City." Lin says, "It would help with all the information you have. What do you know? Anything?"

"My mother's name is Mai and my father's name is Bumi. My Mom has black hair, golden eyes, like mine, and very light skin. My Dad has dark brown hair, forest green eyes, like Bolin, and tan skin. I could remember those details, but I can't picture their faces. I could only see their eyes, but nothing else. The rest of their faces are blurry." Mako says as he runs his hand through his short, black hair.

"So, I am assuming your mother is a Firebender and your father is an Earthbender?" Lin asks and Bolin nods, "Yeah, and they're one of the best Bender's you'll ever see . . . well . . . hopefully you get to see them and we find them."

"We'll find them, Bolin." Asami says with a smile, "We now have a bunch of people searching for them, okay?"

Bolin nods his head and smiles at the Nonbender. "I'm hoping . . . thanks Asami."

"Okay, so first off, we're sending the officers to each City and Nation. Korra and Mako, you both will go search up-town and Bolin and Asami, you both will go search low-town." Lin starts off as they all begin planning.

"We'll ask everyone and anyone we find and see if they know anything." Mako adds.

Lin nods her head in agreement, "Also, I will make sure I have an artist sketch up whatever they can on the looks of your parents. It may be a bit difficult since we don't know what they look like _now_ after all these years and their faces come blurry to you, but the eye color and hair color could hopefully work."

"Yeah, maybe by looking at a sketch it could help either of you remember something?" Asami says with a wide smile.

Bolin nods, "Yeah! Maybe that could make us remember them better."

"Wait," Korra begins with her eyebrows knitted together, "what makes you think they're still in Republic City?"

"We don't know and that's why I have my men searching other cities and Nations. However, maybe someone could give us information; maybe someone saw or heard something." Lin says with a slow nod.

"Maybe someone remembers something." Mako mumbles and he nods, "When should we start?"

"Tomorrow morning I will send my officers and tomorrow we will start the search in Republic City." Lin announces.

"I just wish we had some kind of lead; that would make this so much easier." Korra says, but then adds, "But either way, we're going to find them. No matter what and whatever it takes."

"Chief Beifong, what are you going to be doing in the meantime while we're searching up and down town?" Bolin asks the Earthbender.

Lin runs her hand through her hair and says with a very small smirk on her lips, "I am going to be searching the middle of the town and the areas around it. Also I will be taking care of this town from Amon and other criminals and taking care of City Hall."

"By yourself you're going to search?" Asami asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lin then shakes her head and her smirk widens, "Actually, I made a call last night to a good friend of mine. He agreed to help in the search. We're going to find them."

"Oh? Who's helping with the search?" Korra asks with her head slightly cocked to the side.

A knock on the door is then heard. Lin nods her head towards the door, "You're about to find out. Come in!"

The door then opens and a tall, well built, man walks in. He has short black hair, bright, golden eyes, light skin, and wearing a red and gold uniform with black boots.

The man smiles widely and nods his head at the Chief and the four friends. He then introduces himself with a sharp nod and a small smirk on his lips, "Hello. You must be Avatar Korra and her friends."

The four of them nod their heads slowly, but then he quietly chuckles before adding:

"I'm General Iroh."

* * *

**Well that is it! I hope you all liked it and again, sorry for the long wait!**

**I will definitely try updating soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. The Ambush

**Heey there, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School's been crazy and I have been studying for finals, tests, regents are coming up, and homework . . . and yeah, you get the point, haha :) I'm really sorry though, but here is the newest chapter of my story. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and of course, reading! I really appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Five- The Ambush_

"You're General Iroh?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow and shocked look on her face.

The General nods his head, "That would be me. The one and only."

Korra smiles at the General, "I've heard about you and how you're the Fire-Lord Zuko's grandson. It's nice to meet you."

General Iroh nods his head to the Avatar and smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Avatar Korra."

"You're going to help us search for our parents?" Bolin asks with a wide smile. The General nods his head and Bolin fist punches the air, "Alright!"

Asami chuckles and nods her head to Iroh, "I'm Asami, Korra's friend."

"Ah," Iroh says with a smile, his royal, golden eyes shining, "it's nice to meet you, Asami."

"The green-eyed boy is Bolin and the amber-eyed boy is Mako." Lin says, trying to hurry up the introductions.

Iroh nods at the two brothers. They nod back and then Iroh claps his hands together, "So, what's our plan?"

"We're going to split up." Mako replies, "Hopefully by doing that it'll speed up the process of finding my parents."

"Good idea." The General says, "Who's searching where?"

"Mako and I are going to search up-town, Asami and Bolin are searching down-town, and Lin and you are going to search the middle of the town." Korra answers, "Other officers will be searching the other Nations. Hopefully someone will remember something or they may have seen something that could help us."

"I agree, that's a good idea." The General says with a nod. He then adds as he crosses his arms across his chest, "So, just so we have everything clear from the beginning, who is what bender?"

"Korra, of course, is the Avatar, but only mastered three of the elements. Mako: firebender. Bolin: earthbender. And Asami: nonbender." Lin informs him, "Now, can we get onwards with our search? I do have other criminals to arrest and other matters to take care of."

"Of course." General Iroh says with a sharp nod. "So, what do we know so far?"

"Nothing except for the type of benders their parents are, somewhat what they look like, and that's it." Asami tells the Firebender, "They're working on a sketching of their parents so we could show it around to people to see if anyone has seen them."

Iroh smiles at Asami, "Sounds like a good and smart decision."

"The faces may be hard to do since we can't really remember what their faces look like." Bolin says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I could only picture their hair and their eyes . . . that's it. Their faces are a blur." Mako says with a sigh.

"Yeah, but at least we have something." Korra says with a small look then adds with a determined look, "And I know between all of us, we're going to find them."

Mako smiles at the Waterbender and takes her hand in his, "I hope so . . . I miss them. Both, Bo and I miss them so much."

"How old were you when they 'apparently' died?" The General asks as he slightly raises an eyebrow.

"I was, um, eight." Mako says as he looks down, hating to talk about his past.

"I was six." The Earthbender says with a small nod.

Iroh nods his head, "Okay . . . so ten years ago."

"Do you think anyone will remember Mako and Bolin's parents since it is ten years later?" Korra asks as she looks up at the General.

"Maybe, but maybe not." Iroh says with a small shrug to the shoulders, "But we'll never know until we try it."

"Besides," Lin says with a shake to the head, "in this City, no one ever forgets anything. People hold grudges; people like to be noisy. I've arrested many people and I learned that no one forgets anything. People like drama and people like rumors."

"Chief Beifong has a good point." Mako says with a nod, "So, maybe we will find them."

"Alright! I can't wait!" Bolin cheers, a wide smile on his face.

"One more question, by the way." Iroh says as he looks at the two brothers. "What were your parent's names?"

"Mai and Bumi." Bolin answers. He looks over at his older brother and they both exchange a sad smile.

Korra stands up and grins, "Alright, let's get this search started!"

"Also," Lin begins with a straight and serious face, "I want you all to keep an eye out for Amon and his Equalist. They're still causing trouble and Amon's 'revolution' between Benders and Nonbenders are still going on. Korra, if you see him, you are to wait for backup; don't go after him yourself. The same goes for whatever other criminal you find. Understand?"

Korra pouts as she folds her arms across her chest, "Hey, I could take down Amon and his Equalist or whatever other criminal I find by myself. I don't need to wait for 'backup'."

"But you are." Lin orders, "Last time you took matters into your own hands you almost wrecked the entire City."

"It wasn't the _entire_ City and I did it for the right cause." Korra mumbles to herself, which she then receives a glare from the older Earthbender.

"Korra, just listen to Chief Beifong." Mako says as he rolls his amber eyes. He then looks over at the Chief, "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"You know," The Nonbender begins with a small sigh, "too bad we don't have some kind of clue or trail to follow. It would be much easier if we had something to go by. Who took them . . . why . . . a hint of where they could possibly be."

"Yeah," The Avatar chuckles, "so much easier. Imagine though they were closer than we think?"

"Okay, enough wishing and imagining; we should start actually searching for Mako and Bolin's parents." Lin says with a sharp nod.

"Yeah, let's get going-" Korra begins to say, but gets cut off at the sound of an explosion.

Everyone shares a shocked and worried look. Lin instantly starts rushing out of her office and to the main lobby only to find Equalist surrounding the place. A big hole is in the wall and Equalist are holding kali sticks tightly in their hands.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the General all follow Lin and they share the same shocked expression as Lin.

Lin narrows her eyes at the Equalists, "Bring it on, Equalists."

Bolin shakes his head and sighs, "Why did they have to make a huge hole in the wall? Couldn't they just use the front door?"

Mako slaps the back of Bolin's head and shakes his head, "Not the time, Bo!"

"He does have a good point . . ." Korra begins to say, but when she receives a glare from Lin, she shuts up. The Avatar looks around and shakes her head, "Where's Amon? He has to be here."

"You don't know for sure, Korra. Don't risk it." The General warns, but Korra shakes her head, not listening, "I'm sure of is. He's here and he has a reason."

"I guess Mom and Dad's search will just have to wait a bit longer . . ." Mako whispers to himself and Asami sends him a sad look. However, before either friend could respond, an Equalist comes running towards them, ready to attack.

The General kicks a wave of fire at the three Equalists that was surrounding him and Lin. The fire sends them flying backwards and into the wall. Lin then uses her uniform to metalbend the Equalists and ties them up.

Mako punches, kicks, and practically breathing fire. He was mad that these Equalists interrupted their search for his parents. He punched fire at every Equalist that came his way. He watched Bolin's back, but he knew his brother could hold his own feet.

Korra rushes outside the building and her eyes scan the area. She's looking for Amon. She knows he's here.

"Looking for someone?" A voice calls out to Korra behind her.

Korra clenches her jaw and slowly turns around. She's then face to face with the Lieutenant. He's smirking at her and holding his kali sticks tightly in his hands.

"Lieutenant." Korra hisses, "Where's Amon? Hiding? Too scared to show himself to the Avatar?"

The Lieutenant chuckles, "He's here. He's watching, but he doesn't want to make his appearance just yet. He has a special surprise for you and your friends." The man then winks at Korra then the next thing she knew, he tries slamming the kali stick into her sides.

Korra jumps backwards and quickly gets into her fighting stance. The Avatar bends the ground beneath her and starts throwing heavy, sharp rocks at the Lieutenant, who dodges them with ease.

"You've been training, huh?" Korra says as he ducks under one of the Lieutenant's punches.

The Lieutenant laughs, "Yes, I have. I've been training so I could defeat pathetic Benders like you!"

He grabs Korra's wrist with his electric glove and he shocks Korra. The electricity runs through the Avatar's body and she screams in pain. After a minute of being shocked, Korra falls to her knees, clenching her teeth so she doesn't cry out in pain anymore.

"Bye, bye, Avatar." The Lieutenant spits. He then goes to shock her once more, but a wave of fire sends him backwards.

Korra slowly looks up to see the General smirking towards her, "Need a hand, Avatar?"

Korra smiles and stands back up, "Thanks."

The Lieutenant clenches his jaw and shakes his head, "Just my luck. Now I get to shock the Avatar and the General."

The General shakes his head and mockingly sighs, "I doubt that'll work."

"I would have to disagree." The Lieutenant hisses. He then launches himself at Korra. He goes to slam his kali stick into Korra's side, but the Avatar earthbends the ground, making a quick shied for her. The Lieutenant groans, but then looks over at the General.

He shakes his head and then throws a kali stick towards the General's side. However, when the electric enters the General's body, Iroh simply redirects the lightening and goes to send it back towards the Lieutenant, but stops.

Iroh notices the large Equalist blimp in the air and he gets an idea. He knows Amon's in there so he makes a quick decision.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin come running outside just in time to see General Iroh redirect the lightening and hit the Equalist blimp in the air. The blimp comes crashing down to the ground, but not roughly. The blimp had protectors so just in case the blimp did crash, it wouldn't go down hard and the people inside wouldn't be harmed. New inventions for the Equalist.

The other Metalbending Officers are taking care of the rest of the Equalist while Lin, the General, and the four friends wait for the Lieutenant to stand up and try to fight them.

"Give it up, Lieutenant, you're out numbered. Your little Equalist buddies are inside the building being arrested." Korra says as she stares at the Lieutenant with cold, hard eyes. She watches him carefully.

"I don't think so, Avatar." The Lieutenant challenges.

Mako thinks silently to himself, '_Is it possible Amon or maybe the Lieutenant could have an idea where mine and Bolin's parents are? It was ten years ago so maybe not . . . but they are always surprising us with things we would never think possible . . . I don't know . . ._'

"What are you talking about?" Asami asks, her eyebrows knit together, "You're going to be arrested and right after you're arrested, you're little friend Amon is going down."

"Amon and his little 'revolution' are going down and it's all going to be over." Korra says, but stops when a new voice cuts her off.

"Is that what you believe, Avatar Korra?" The voice asks.

Korra's eyes widen for a brief second until she whips around to see Amon standing there, a few feet away.

Mako takes a step in front of Korra and Bolin, full intention of protecting them from the crazy masked man.

The General, surprisingly, takes a step in front of Asami, in order to protect her. Lin takes a step forward and narrows her eyes at the masked man, "Amon. You actually show yourself."

Amon chuckles when he sees Lin get into her fighting stance. "Don't bother getting ready to fight. I didn't come here to fight. I came here for a simple, little . . . ambush? To give you a surprise; a present perhaps."

"You're not getting away, Amon. You're being arrested and you're being stopped." Chief Beifong says through clenched teeth.

Amon, however, pays no attention to the Earthbender. He focuses on Korra, "Avatar, nice to see you. It's been a long time."

"Amon," Korra says coldly, "what do you want?"

"Like I said," Amon says once again, "to give you a gift."

"Amon, just give it up. We don't want your 'gifts'. You're out numbered and it's all over for you." The General says, "You're no longer taking away anyone else's bending."

"I don't have time for this talk, but I did come here to show you two of my new Equalist. They've been with us for a while now, but I thought it was about time you met them. However, we must get going as well." Amon says as he claps his hands together.

Korra, out of curiosity, narrows her eyes at the masked man, takes a deep breath, then says, "Who's your new 'followers' and why would we care?"

"You tell me, Avatar." Amon says then turns to the Lieutenant, "Get them."

"But Sir-" Lieutenant tries saying, but Amon sends one glare his way and he nods. The Lieutenant quickly goes to get the two Equalists then shortly afterwards, he returns.

Two Equalists are standing behind the Lieutenant when they return. Amon smirks under his mask. "Before I show you who these two are, I have to make sure you don't try anything."

A new blimp then shortly arrives and floats in the air high above them. Lin and Korra go to attack the blimp, but when Amon shakes his head, they stop. "That would be a very bad decision and if you do that, I may have to strip someone's bending who is important to either of you."

Korra glares at the masked man, but she slowly nods her head. "Fine. Just show us." Korra knows they weren't ready this time. She knows attacking them . . . attacking Amon, would do no good. They weren't prepared and ready. If they continued to attack and Amon got away, he would hurt someone they cared about and take away their bending. She couldn't and wouldn't risk that.

The blimp slowly lowered a small plat-form where the four –the two Equalists, Amon, and the Lieutenant- can step on and be raised back up.

The four of them step onto the plat-form and it begins to go up.

"Hey, what about showing us who the Equalists are?!" Bolin shouts out, his eyebrows knit together in confusion and frustration.

"Right before the plat-form completely disappeared into the blimp and they take off, Amon shouts out loudly so they could hear, "Their names go by Mai and Bumi. Sound familiar? Maybe their faces will ring a bell."

The Lieutenant then orders the two Equalists to take off their masks. They do as what they were told and Mako's eyes widen.

He can't believe it.

It can't be.

Is it?

Can it be?

Bolin and Mako share a look. Korra stares at Mako, waiting to hear from him what she already knows.

Even though the images of Mako's parent's faces were a blur, he would never forget those eyes. Those eyes that are staring down right back at him.

Mako shakes his head as a single tear slides down his cheek.

Bolin stands there, shocked at the situation and so confused. How could this be happening?

Asami looks at the General and Lin stares at Korra. They all are exchanging confused and shocked expressions, but Mako just stands at the blimp that is now flying away.

He falls to his knees and runs his hand through his black hair. He was speechless. He was right though. The Firebender keeps repeating to himself in his head that he was actually right.

Flying away in that blimp was not only the Lieutenant and Amon . . . but his parents.

His parents are alive, he knows where they are . . . the thing is . . . they're with Amon.

And they're Equalist.

Also, they didn't even blink an eye when they looked down at him and Bolin.

Realization then slaps Mako in the face and the rest of the Team knows what Mako's thinking.

They don't remember him.

His parents don't remember him or Bolin . . .

* * *

**Okayy everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it, I know it was probably not my best, but writer's block is evil! Haha, but I do hope it was good! :)**

**Again, sorry for the late updates, I'll definitely try updating for often!**

**Next chapter should be up soon**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	7. Lost Information

**Hi there everyone, so this would be chapter six. Sorry for such the long wait, but here it is, and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Six- Lost Information_

The four friends, plus General Iroh and Lin, all slowly head back inside the wrecked building. Only the front of the building was damaged so Lin's office, which is toward the back of the building, was still undamaged.

Once the six of them enter Lin's office, they all take a seat while the Chief shuts the door.

Mako sits in the corner, staying silent. Bolin sits a few inches away from his brother, not saying a word. Korra and Asami are sitting in front of Lin's desk, zoning off and thinking about what just happened.

Lin sits on her chair by her desk while the General stands beside her. The General sighs and shakes his head, "I know this must be a lot to take in, but there is good news and-"

"Good news?!" Mako snaps as he jumps to his feet. "What good news?! My parents are working for Amon! He probably stripped their bending away and they don't remember their two sons!"

"Mako-" Korra tries to say, but he snaps again, "No, Korra! Don't try to calm me down! My parents are Equalists; the same Equalists that are trying to destroy this City and help Amon and the same Equalists that we're trying to take down!"

"Mako, she's just trying to help . . ." Bolin tries saying, but Mako doesn't want to hear it.

"No, Bo! I don't want any more help. I'm going to go find my parents on my own." Mako says harshly.

Bolin narrows his dark green eyes at his brother, "You know what, Mako? They're _my_ parents too! I am upset too and I want to save them from Amon too, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be such a jerk!"

"Mako, we're going to save them from Amon. We're going to stop Amon." Asami says gently to the Firebender.

"Asami-" Mako begins, but this time, Lin cuts them all off. "Enough! Why don't you all shut up and start thinking of a plan instead."

Everyone silences and then the General speaks. "Listen, before we all go searching and hunting down Amon, we need to know all the information first."

"Like what?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to find out what happened to them and how they got in Amon's clenches in the first place." Lin says with a sharp nod.

"We're going to have to split up and search the City and ask anyone and everyone." The General says. "We need to know if anyone saw what really happened after you, Mako, and you, Bolin, ran away after you thought your parents were dead."

"There are over hundreds of people in this City though . . ." Asami begins, "How are we going to ask every single person if they've seen anything."

"Well," Korra starts with a shrug, "we shouldn't ask like, young teens that are younger than us. We should mainly look for adults or a bit older people because there would be a higher chance that they've seen something."

"Also, we should mainly ask the people who lived in that area. Maybe they haven't moved and they are still living in that area." Lin says with a nod.

Mako nods. "Alright, so let's split up."

"Who's with who?" Bolin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll go with Mako-" Korra begins, but Lin cuts her off. "No."

"No?" The Avatar questions with a raised eyebrow and shocked and confused look on her face.

"No. I'm picking. You guys aren't going to choose because you're just going to choose who you want to hang out with." Lin says with a shake to the head. She lets out a deep breath, "Korra, you're going with Bolin. Asami, you're going with General Iroh. And Mako? You're going with me."

"What, why?" Mako asks, furrowing his eyebrows at the Earthbender.

Lin rolls her grey eyes, "Because, you and Bolin can't go together because you both know your parent the best so one of you should go with someone else to find information. Second, I want different benders to go with someone. Korra, the Avatar, and Bolin, Earthbender. You, Firebender and me, Earthbender. General Iroh, fire and Asami, nonbender."

Korra gives Lin a confused look, "What?"

"Just do what I tell you." Lin snaps.

Everyone nods and gets ready to leave. They all stand up and say their goodbyes before heading off.

"Mako, Bolin," The General asks, "where did you both use to live?"

"In the middle of the City." Mako answers with a nod.

"Okay," Korra says with a nod, "then me and Bolin will check uptown, Lin and Mako, you both get the middle of the City, and General Iroh and Asami, you guys get downtown."

They all nod in agreement. Korra walks over to Mako and smiles at him. "We'll find them, I promise, Mako. We'll get them back."

Mako smiles down at his girlfriend. He softly kisses her lips and nods, "I really hope so."

"We'll all meet back here outside of City Hall when we're done searching and if we found anything." Asami says with a shrug, "Okay?"

Everyone once again nods their heads in agreement and then with that, they're all off.

**. . .**

***With General Iroh and Asami.***

Asami and General arrive in the downtown part of the City. It's definitely not as nice as what it looks like in uptown of the City.

Asami looks around and notices men who are living on the streets, Bums they look like, giving her weird and creepy looks. The Nonbender shivers at it and quickly looks away.

The General chuckles, "Don't worry, Asami. I'll make sure they don't go near you."

Asami smiles and rolls her eyes, "I could take care of myself, thank you very much."

Iroh smirks, "Is that so?"

The Nonbender nods proudly, "Yup. I have been training and practicing my fighting skills ever since I was little. I wanted to be able to take care of myself since I was a nonbender. Then when my mom was killed . . ." She stopped there and just sighed, "I wanted to be able to fight my own battles and be able to stand on my two own feet."

The General gives her a sad smile and nods his head, "I understand."

The two continue to walk along. Both searching and looking around. Neither really knows what they are looking for, but they will know it when they find it.

Suddenly, Asami stops walking. Iroh gives her a confused look. He raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head. "I think that person may know something."

An older lady is sitting outside of her home, reading an old book. She is smiling to herself and enjoying the nice weather.

Asami walks over to her with the General following behind her. The lady looks up and gets a bit frightened when she sees the General and his Army uniform on.

"Is everything alright?" The lady asks worriedly, "My son is alright, isn't he?"

Asami raises an eyebrow, "Your son?"

"Yes, my son is in the army." She answers, "So, you're not here about then, why are you here?"

The General looks at Asami and then back at the lady, "Do you perhaps know two boys name Mako and Bolin?"

The lady's eyes suddenly grow cold and she narrows her eyes at Asami and the General. She slowly nods her head, "Yes, yes I do."

**. . .**

***With Korra and Bolin.***

Korra and Bolin have been searching the up part of the City for a while and still they found nothing.

Korra sighs, "I can't believe not one person knows who Mako and Bolin or who their parents are."

Bolin shrugs, "I'm not surprised. We never really visited uptown that much."

Korra shrugs her shoulders and lets out a sigh, "I guess that could be why, but c'mon, not one person knows of your parents' murder? I'm sure everyone heard of it. It was pretty bad from what Lin told me she saw in the newspaper."

"Hey, maybe that place knows of something!" Bolin points to an old bar that is at the corner of the street across from them.

The Avatar raises an eyebrow at the Earthbender, "I thought you said your parents didn't come here a lot."

"Yeah, but I remember that name. My parents used to talk about it to their friends, asking if they would meet there that weekend." Bolin says. "It's worth a shot anyways."

Korra nods, "True. Well then, let's go!"

**. . .**

***With Mako and Chief Lin Beifong.***

Mako and Lin have been searching the entire middle section of the town. They have been asking everyone they see questions and begging some to see if they remember.

Not one has helped them.

Not one person has told them any information.

Mako sighs and shakes his head. He's starting to give up, which he rarely does.

"What's gotten into you?" Lin suddenly asks him, narrowing her eyes at the Firebender.

"We have been asking people and searching for a while now and not one person helped us. No one knows anything. Our only hope now is just finding Amon and convincing my parents that Bolin and I are their sons."

Lin rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "That won't work, Mako. Besides, we don't even know where Amon's hideout is. You just need to be patient. Maybe Korra, Bolin, Iroh, or Asami found something out. You never know. Information is always somewhere waiting to be found."

"Really? And how do you know that?" Mako asks, narrowing his amber eyes at her.

Lin lets out a deep breath, "Because I've been an officer for a while and I'm the Chief. I know there is always information hidden somewhere."

Mako shrugs his shoulders slightly and nods. "Okay." He just simply says.

As the two continue to walk, Mako shakes his head, "I can't believe they ambushed us like that at City Hall."

Lin growls, "They are going to pay for that."

"Never thought I'd hear the Chief of Police say words like that." A cold voice that belongs to a man says from behind the two.

Both, Lin and Mako, swing around and narrow their eyes at the man.

"Well," Lin says with a mocking chuckle, "if it isn't Lightning Bolt Zolt. You're actually showing your face around here?"

The man chuckles, "Surprised?"

"What do you want?" Mako growls at the Triple Threat Triad leader.

"I was just walking by, ya' know, minding my own business, doing nothin' criminal." Zolt begins, smirking at Lin, who rolls her eyes. He continues, "I then heard that you and your friends were looking for some information."

Mako narrows his eyes.

"What do you know?" Lin asks in a cold voice.

"Let's just say, I may know something 'bout what you're looking for. Maybe, perhaps, some information on what really happened to your parents." Zolt says as his smirk grows wider.

"What do you want for the information?" Lin says through her clenched teeth.

Before he could say anything, Mako grabs Zolt by his shirt and clenches his jaw. Mako then snaps, "Tell me what you know right_ now_ or you _will_ regret it!"

Zolt chuckles, shaking his head. Lin pulls Mako off the leader and holds him back, "Let him talk."

"If you back off my case a bit, Beifong, then I will tell you anything and everything you wanna know." Zolt says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Can we trust you?" Lin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll just have to." The Leader answers with a shrug and a large smirk on his lips.

"Lin, we're going to have to. He's our only lead." Mako says in a low growl.

The Chief sighs, "Alright. Fine. Deal. Now talk."

Looks like even though it was hard finding it, the hidden and lost information was found. What Chief Beifong said was true, all the information you need is out there somewhere; you just have to find it.

Looks like they found the lost information, hopefully what Lightning Bolt Zolt says is helpful and true . . .

Zolt smirks and nods, "Alright then. Ten years ago . . ."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger and lost wait, but here it is and I hope you liked it! :D**

**Next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading! ^_^**


	8. The Truth

**Hi there everyone, this is the next chapter of the story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so very much for following, reviewing, favoriting, and reading, I appreciate it so, so much! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, very much appreciated, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven- The Truth_

A few hours later, everyone meets back at City Hall. They're all standing outside, waiting for everyone to come back with their partners and then once everyone is there, they all begin to share what they found.

"Did you guys find any information?" Korra asks with her eyebrow slightly raised.

Mako walks up next to Korra and sits beside her on the steps. He nods his head. Korra hides her smile, she could see something new to Mako. Something new is in his eyes that she hasn't seen in a while now. Hope.

Mako nods his head slowly, "Yeah, surprisingly, Lin and I found out some really . . . really helpful and good information."

"We did. It may have cost a price to get the information, but we did. I think you may all definitely want to hear this." Lin says with a sharp nod.

Korra gives her a confused look, "What kind of price?"

"Let's just say, the person we got the information from is a criminal and he wanted to make sure Lin backed off his case a bit." Mako says with a sigh, "But, it was worth it."

"Wait," General Iroh begins with a raised eyebrow and curious look, "what criminal?"

Lin and Mako share a look before Lin finally says with a sigh, "Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"What?!" Korra yells, jumping up, "Why would you even trust him?!"

"Lin, can you be sure he's right and not just lying?" The General asks, a bit unsure about the Chief and Mako's decision with trusting this criminal.

"What did he say?" Bolin asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Wait, if we all have information, then who should go first?" Asami asks as she places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

"She has a good point. We all found some information. So, who speaks first?" Bolin asks, looking at everyone and waiting to hear their answers.

"Well since _I'm_ the Avatar, Bolin and I will go first-" Korra begins, but before she could finish, Lin cuts her off by sharply saying, "We'll go first. We have the most important information."

Korra rolls her blue eyes and folds her arms across her chest, "Fine. Go ahead, but we're going after you guys."

Lin rolls her eyes, and then begins the story.

_***Flashback: With Lin, Mako, and Lightning Bolt Zolt.***_

_Zolt smirks and nods, "Alright then. Ten years ago, I was walking down the streets, going to a meeting. It was nighttime; dark outside. As I was walking, I heard yelling, so I followed where the yelling was coming from. What? I was curious?"_

"_Just continue with the story." Lin coldly says to the Leader._

_Zolt rolls his dark eyes, but nods and continues, "After searching for where the yelling was coming from, I finally found it. It was coming from a small home. I saw bright flames inside the house and many voices yelling. I hid and watched to try to find out what was going on."_

"_Why would you care what was going on anyways?" Mako asks, narrowing his eyes at the man._

_Zolt shrugs, "Curious. Anyways, like I was saying, I was trying to find out what was happening, but that's when I heard the cry for help. I saw two boys from outside the house with tears in their eyes. One was holding a red, torn scarf and the other was holding on to the first one's hand, crying his eyes out. Once I saw the two boys run away, I sneaked my way up the porch steps and into the house, since it was wide open."_

_Mako takes a deep breath, making sure to stay calm as Zolt continues. "When I got inside, I was a man standing over two bodies. He had flames in his hands and a mask over his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked him what he was doing. Hey, I may be a criminal, but to attack to parents in front of their children? He stared at me and threatened me to leave. I just laughed and that's when he went to go shoot a flame at me. I easily dodged it and I simply used my lighting, which caused him to fly a few feet back. We fought a bit more until he finally got away. I turned to the two people who were lying on the ground, practically dead. Usually, no offence, I wouldn't waste my time with people who are on their way on the death road, but these people I recognized. I've seen the man work before; I've seen him bend. He had skills. I saw the woman bend lighting and work at the Power Plant before; she had skills and control with her bending. I thought about it for a moment and then that's when I made my decision. They could be helpful. Their bending skills could be useful in my . . . business. So, I helped them out of the house, which was now burning and brought them to my office."_

"_So you only saved them to use them for their bending for your stupid work?! You didn't even think about how they had two kids? Those two kids were MY brother and ME! We thought he died and you could have brought them to the hospital and let us know they were still alive!" Mako yells, anger boiling inside him._

_Lin holds him back and nods to Zolt, "Continue."_

_Zolt smirks, "So . . . you're one of the sons of those benders."_

"_I said," Lin snaps, "continue."_

_Zolt rolls his eyes, but does so. "I got them taken cared of once I brought them back to my office. The doctors told me they died, but I didn't want to hear it. I told them to do whatever they had to in order to bring them back. Eventually, the doctors brought them back. A few days later they woke up and they were confused. They kept asking for their sons, but never mentioned names. I told them they would get whatever they wanted, if they did the work they were told to do. So, that's what they did. Yes, I'll admit it now, it was cruel and we used them because we kept telling them that they'll be reunited with their children once they finished everything we wanted them to do, but we never got to. On the job, them and a few workers of mine were driving in one of our cars. Out of nowhere, the car just blew up; there was an explosion. Some died and most of them got badly hurt. They got hurt the most though. They ended up losing their memories and before I could convince them that they work for us, Amon and his Equalists showed up."_

"_Wait, but Amon wasn't around ten years ago." Lin says, raising an eyebrow._

_Zolt shakes his head, "They worked for us for five years, then we shipped them off to another Nation to work, then another Nation, then another and finally, this last year they came back, and that's when the accident happened and Amon showed up shortly afterwards."_

"_No . . . my parents would have looked for us. They would have heard about Bolin and me on the news or radio with the Probending." Mako says, shaking his head and looking at the ground._

"_Nope, wrong." Zolt says, shaking his head and sighing._

"_How is he wrong?" Lin questions, also curious and confused._

"_We threatened them that if they were disloyal or if they went to go behind our back, quit our work and go looking for their kids, that would be the end of their kids. Also, when they went to the new Nations, there was no news about Republic City and the Probending." Zolt says and then shrugs, "It all worked out until the accident and before I could tell them that they really work for us, since they didn't remember anything or anyone, Amon shows up. He made it very clear that we had to back off or it'll be the end of our bending. I wasn't going to risk it, so, I agreed and let him take them."_

"_I'm going to kill you." Mako says through clenched teeth as Lin continues to hold him back._

"_That was the last time I saw them. Sorry, that's all I could tell ya'. Good luck finding them though . . . Amon made it look pretty serious that he wanted them." Zolt chuckles, "And remember, I cannot be held for any charges I just told ya', Lin, and ya' better be off my back a bit, understood, Chief?"_

_Lin narrows her dark eyes at the Leader, but gives him a sharp nod, "Now leave before I regret holding Mako back and I let him kill you."_

_Zolt smirks, gives a mocking wave to Mako, and then vanishes into the dark alleys._

_***End of Flashback.***_

"Wow . . ." Asami breaths out.

Bolin stares at his brother, completely shocked. Korra blinks a few times, confused. The General nods his head slowly, "That most definitely cleared up a lot of things."

"Yeah, like definitely how our parents ending up with Amon and his psycho followers." Mako says with a sigh, "I just hate it how they were alive this entire time and I didn't know it. I couldn't find them and save them . . . bring them back to us."

"Mako, it's not your fault." Korra says, placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You couldn't have known. But, now they we do know, we're going to stop Amon once and for all."

"It's a good thing we know more to the story though." Lin adds with a sharp nod.

"Now, Korra, Bolin, what did you guys find out?" Iroh asks, raising an eyebrow slightly and tilting his head to the side a little.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and guilty chuckles, "Um, well, it isn't the kind of information like Lin and Mako found out, but we did get some stuff."

"Yeah, we went to this bar my parents used to go to and surprisingly one of the bartenders that knew them stilled worked there. He's the manager there too." Bolin says with a nod and a small smile.

"So, what happened?" Lin asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well . . ." Korra begins . . .

_***Flashback: With Bolin and Korra.***_

_"Hey, maybe that place knows of something!" Bolin points to an old bar that is at the corner of the street across from them._

_The Avatar raises an eyebrow at the Earthbender, "I thought you said your parents didn't come here a lot."_

_"Yeah, but I remember that name. My parents used to talk about it to their friends, asking if they would meet there that weekend." Bolin says. "It's worth a shot anyways."_

_Korra nods, "True. Well then, let's go!"_

_Both, the Avatar and the Earthbender, cross the street and enter the bar, which is called: 'Dragon's Flame'._

_Korra shrugs her shoulders as they enter the bar. "Weird name for a bar. Who names a bar that?"_

_Bolin shrugs, "Not sure."_

"_Hey! What do ya' think ya' two are doin' here?" A tall, buff man walks up to them. He narrows his eyes at Korra and Bolin, towering over the two. He has short, messy black hair with dark golden eyes. Tan skin and he's wearing Fire Nation clothes. He's most likely a firebender. He also looks to be around in his late twenties or early thirties._

"_Um, we're not really sure . . . we're looking for some information." Bolin says with a slight shrug._

"_What kinda information?" The man asks, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest._

"_Information on my parents. They use to come here so maybe someone here knows them or knows something. Is there anyone who worked here a few years ago?" Bolin says while trying not to make eye contact with the scary man._

"_I suggest you get out of the bar. I don't have time for ya' family problems." The man coldly replies._

_Korra narrows her eyes at the man, goes on her tippy-toes and points her finger on the man's chest, "Look and listen here, buddy. This is important and we're looking for some information. I'm the Avatar. Now, is there an older guy or girl here that may know something or someone from a few years back?"_

_The man rolls his eyes and nods, "My father may know something. Follow me."_

_Korra and Bolin share a look, but then they both quickly follow the man. The man leads them to a hidden office behind the bar and he nods towards the door._

"_Enter there. My father's in there and he may know something." The man says and then walks off._

_Korra and Bolin both take deep breaths before entering the room._

**. . .**

_When Korra and Bolin both opened the door and walked in, an older man with a black suit on who is sitting at his desk is there. He looks up, his golden eyes shining and he raises an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"_

"_Um, yeah . . ." Bolin begins._

"_Who are you?" The older man asks._

"_I'm Avatar Korra and this is my friend, Bolin." Korra greets._

_The man stands up, smirking, "Well, it's an honored to meet you, Avatar. I'm Kohaku. Now, what can I do for you, Avatar?"_

_Korra and Bolin exchange a look and then Korra nods at the older man, Kohaku, "We're looking for some information and we're hoping you could help us."_

"_What kind of information?" Kohaku asks as he raises an eyebrow as he sits back down._

"_My parents were killed ten years ago. I was six and my brother was eight. We think they're alive. They use to come here with their friends, maybe you know them? We're hoping you know them or something that has happened to them." Bolin says, a bit nervous._

_Kohaku nods his head slowly. "I see. And your parents' names are?"_

"_Bumi and Mai." Bolin says with a small nod._

"_Oh my Spirits. You're the children of Mai and Bumi?" The man laughs, "Wow. I pictured you differently."_

"_So . . ." Korra begins with a hopeful look in her eyes, "that means you know them?"_

"_No." Kohaku says with a straight face._

_Korra and Bolin both sigh and frown at that. Suddenly, Kohaku laughs and shakes his head, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Of course, I know them. They were such nice people and so lively. I enjoyed both of their company. When I heard they died, I was nearly heart-broken. I knew they had two kids, so I always wondered what happened to you two. I tried looking for the both of you, but I never found you. They had two boys, where's the other one?"_

"_Also looking for information." Korra says. "So, do you know anything else?"_

"_Well, a few months ago or about a year ago, don't really remember, but a man came here. He had a mask over his face. He came to me with two pictures. They were pictures of Mai and Bumi. He was looking for them. I told him I didn't know anything, but he looked determined to find them."_

"_Wait . . ." Korra begins, already knowing the answer to her question. "do you know his name?"_

"_Um, oh I don't really remember." Kohaku begins, but then suddenly remembers out of nowhere. "Ah! That's right! His name was Amon."_

_***End of Flashback.***_

"Wow . . ." Asami says, blinking a few times.

"So, Amon has been after them for a while now." Iroh says with a sigh, "I wonder why."

"He must have a reason." Lin says with a shake to the head.

"He always has a reason." Korra says with a sigh, "Ugh, what is his problem? What does Amon plan on doing with them?!"

"I'm sure we'll be finding out shortly knowing Amon." Asami says with a sigh.

"So, what happened with you and Iroh?" Korra asks, raising an eyebrow, "Find any information?"

"Sort of, but nothing major." Asami says with a shrug.

"We met an old lady who knew Mako and Bolin . . ." The General begins . . .

_***Flashback: With General Iroh and Asami.***_

_The General looks at Asami and then back at the lady, "Do you perhaps know two boys name Mako and Bolin?"_

_The lady's eyes suddenly grow cold and she narrows her eyes at Asami and the General. She slowly nods her head, "Yes, yes I do."_

"_Oh . . ." Asami says, looking at Iroh then back at the lady, "you do."_

"_I do." The lady confirms. "Who are you and now what do you both want?"_

"_I'm Asami Sato and this is General Iroh. We're both friends with Mako and Bolin. We're here looking for some information on their parents." Asami says with a nod._

"_What's your name?" Iroh asks politely._

"_Jaya." The lady answers, "I'm Jaya."_

_Asami smiles and nods, "Nice to meet you."_

"_Mako and Bolin's parents died ten years ago. Why are you looking for information now?" Jaya, the lady, asks as she narrows her eyes at them._

"_Because they're alive." Iroh says with a nod, "And we need to know everything and every detail before we go and find and get them."_

"_How did you figure out they were alive?" Jaya asks, a surprised look on her face._

"_Wait, you knew?" Asami asks, completely shocked._

_Jaya looks away and takes a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I did know. You see, I use to baby-sit Mako and Bolin when they were babies. I loved those two boys. Then when I found out their parents died, it broke my heart. Their parents were my best friends. Mai was like my sister. I was Mako and Bolin's Godmother also. They disappeared once their parents died and I never found them. I searched day and night for them, but never found them."_

"_So how did you end up finding out their parents were alive and why did you never tell them or anyone?" Asami asks, beyond confused._

"_Because," Jaya snaps, which makes Iroh and Asami take a step back. "I only found out a few months ago when a man came to me asking me if I've seen them. I told him they were dead and he said no they're not. I called him a liar. He then told me they were alive because there was no body found and he knew someone saved them. The way he was talking, he sounded like he was telling me the truth. I almost died. I wanted to tell the whole world."_

"_Why didn't you then?" Asami asks, narrowing her eyes at the lady._

_Jaya rolls her lime green eyes, "Because, that's when he threatened me. He warned me to keep my mouth shut or he'll kill my son. I went to go attack him with my earthbending, but that's when he took away my bending."_

_Asami and Iroh both gasp. Asami shakes her head while Iroh asks, "What was the man's name?"_

_Jaya's eyes grow cold. She gives a disgusted look and says through clenched teeth, "Who else? Amon."_

_***End of Flashback.***_

"Wow, seems like Amon's been a busy guy." Bolin says with a sigh.

"Yeah, he has." Lin says as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Now what?" Mako asks.

"Well . . . definitely after this is all over, I want to see this Jaya lady." Bolin says, "If she's our Godmother and all, I wanna meet her."

Mako nods to his brother, "Sure, Bo, we will."

"Well, I say now that we know all the information and what happened, we could go find Amon's hideout, stop him, find Mako and Bolin's parents, convince them and tell them everything we know and all the information that has happened to them, and bring them home." Korra says with a nod.

"I agree. It's time to end this." Lin says with a nod, "We're going to do this outside the law though. It's over for Amon."

"Alright, go Beifong!" Bolin cheers, but silences when Lin gives him a glare.

"Alright then, let's do this." Asami says with a smirk.

"Who's ready?" Iroh asks with a small smirk and a sharp nod.

"We all are. We're going to get back our parents." Mako says with a nod as he wraps an arm around Korra.

"It's time to end things on our terms. On my terms. It's over for Amon. We're going to save your parents." Korra says with a sharp nod and confident look. She then adds, "And hopefully, the _truth_ will make your parents remember everything."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, much is appreciated, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	9. Hiding Spots

**Hey there, so this is chapter eight, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading; I greatly appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you so much!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight- Hiding Spots_

While General Iroh and Lin are back in the office going over some business and finishing up other work, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Korra are all wandering the City, talking.

It's getting dark outside and it's been a long day. The four of them are tired, but they all have so much on their minds, they can't even think about sleep.

"I can't wait until we get to beat some Equalists' butts." Korra says with a smirk, "When I get my hands on Amon, I swear he's going to regret all the things he's done."

"He's not going to stand a chance against us." Bolin says with a proud smile on his face.

"Um, I don't know . . ." Asami says with a shrug.

Korra frowns and raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You're not seriously doubting the amazing powers of the Avatar, are you, Asami?" Bolin asks, shocked.

Asami shrugs and sighs, "I know we're strong and all, definitely with the Avatar on our side, but Amon could take away someone's bending. He has no problem doing it either."

"She has a point." Mako says with a sigh, "How are we going to do this?"

Korra looks down at the ground as she walks. She slightly shrugs her shoulders, "I'm actually not sure . . . I do know. You're right, but . . ." Korra looks up and smiles slightly at Mako, "I'm not going to give up. I'm going to get both of your parents back."

"Yeah, but I don't want you risking your bending and life either." Mako tells the Waterbender. "Amon will have no problem hurting you."

Korra runs her hand through her hair and sighs, "I know, but I know I could take him. What's really bothering me is that I don't get why he would go through all that trouble with taking your parents then showing it off."

"It's Amon. He never makes sense." Asami says with a shrug.

"Yeah, but maybe Amon does have a reason this time. He purposely went through all that trouble to find our parents and then he shows them off to us." Mako says, "I think he may have a plan."

"Well, of course Amon has a plan! It's Amon, but he's not going to tell us anything until it's time and when he wants to." Bolin says with a sigh.

"I wonder if Lin could find out where he is." Korra says, "That would be so much help."

"Yeah so we could ambush them or something." Bolin says with a smile.

Asami nods, "Or sneak in there, grab your parents, and sneak out without Amon knowing."

Mako, however, watches Korra while Bolin and Asami continue to talk. Korra's staring blankly ahead, no emotion on her face or in her eyes. Mako places his hand on her shoulder, "Everything okay?"

Korra shrugs, "There's just something not right. I think Amon is doing all of this for a different reason. Otherwise, your parents would mean nothing to him. He's using them for something and I have a bad feeling about it."

Before Mako could respond, Asami interrupts them. "Hey, guys, look at this." The Nonbender picks up a piece of paper off the ground and shows them.

"A rally?" Bolin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like it says so." Korra says, "Amon's hosting a rally tonight."

"This time too." Mako adds.

Asami nods then also adds, "And the place is only a block away from where we are now."

Korra smirks, "Alright, who's in?"

**. . .**

The four friends walk over to the abandon warehouse, all dressed up so no one will recognize them. Mako and Korra exchange a look and then Korra walks up to the tall man who is guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me." The Waterbender says, "We would like to get in to watch our Leader Amon talk."

"Oh really?" The man asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, can you let us in?" Mako asks, biting his lower lip and narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Where's the invite?" The man suddenly asks.

Asami pulls out the piece of paper she found before on the ground, "You mean, this?"

"That'd be it. You may enter." The man says, stepping aside.

"Thanks." Asami says with a nod and then with that, after they all exchange looks, the four walk inside the warehouse.

**. . .**

When they walk inside, there were at least over five hundred people inside. Way more. Korra's eyes widen and she has to hold in her gasp. She never knew so many people were on Amon's side of the war.

When the lights start to dim, the chatter stops and smoke starts to cover the stage.

Korra looks at Mako and nods, "Here we go."

Asami and Bolin share a look and then they both turn their attention to the stage.

Suddenly, Amon appears on the stage. He's standing in the center with his hands folded behind his back and his head held high. He looks around, his head slightly turning left and right. Korra could swear when he looks straight, his eyes land right on her. She feels him starting directly at her, but when he looks away, she forgets the feeling.

Amon nods his head to the Lieutenant, who then disappears off the stage. Amon then turns his attention to the people and nod once more, "Welcome, my Brothers and Sisters. You are all here today to be part of my Revolution against Benders! For years, Benders have taken advantage of us, Nonbenders, and it's time to end that Era! It's time to start a new Era or equality; a new Era where Bending no longer exists!"

The crowd cheers and Korra takes a deep breath. Not good.

"The Avatar and her friends are trying to stop us and they are trying to end our Revolution. They are going to try to use their bending to stop us, but it won't work! You know why? We're stronger than them and also, I have leverage over the Avatar!" Amon announces.

Korra narrows her eyes at the masked man. She looks at Mako with a confused look. Leverage? What?

"Nothing will stop our Revolution, no one, nothing, and especially not the Avatar and her friends!" Amon yells into the microphone.

The crowd starts going wild. Amon nods, smirking under his mask, "We're going to start the Revolution very shortly and on our next rally, we'll continue with our plans and ideas!"

Asami nods to Bolin, Mako, and Korra, "C'mon, we should head out of here."

The three of them nod in agreement and then the four of them start making their way out of the building. However, right before Korra could leave through the doors, she hears Amon say clearly into the microphone, "Watch out, Avatar, the end is coming shortly, along with your precious Bending."

Korra then rushes out, following her friends.

Once the four of them make it out of the building, they walk a few feet away before stopping.

Korra shakes her head, "He knew. He knew I was in there. How? How did he know?!" Korra lets out a frustrated huff, "Now what?"

"Now we go home, get some rest, and then tomorrow we tell the General and Lin everything that we just heard." Asami says with a nod.

"Yeah, it's the best idea." Mako says with a shrug. When he sees Korra's nervousness, he shakes his head, "Everything will be fine, Korra. I promise."

However, Mako couldn't even get all the words out of his mouth before out of nowhere an Equalist comes running towards them.

Korra instantly sees it. Since she sees it first, she pushes her friends out of the way and blocks the attack with her firebending.

Mako goes to help Korra, but before Bolin and Asami could go help, another Equalist comes and the two deal with that one.

Korra and Mako are both using their firebending against the Equalist. The Equalist tries chi-blocking them, but misses every time.

Korra narrows her eyes at the Equalist. She's had it with Amon and his followers. Korra swings her foot up in the air, bending the ground beneath the Equalist, which sends him flying in the air and then she uses her firebending to land a large, powerful attack to their chest, sending them flying into the ground.

Mako smirks at that, meanwhile, Bolin and Asami are fighting the other Equalist. Asami is dodging the attacks, distracting the Equalist while Bolin is sending large pieces of rocks towards them, knocking the Equalist right out.

"Where did they come from?" Asami asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Amon. He knew we were there." Korra says then sighs.

However, before anyone else could do anything, the Lieutenant appears out of nowhere on a motorcycle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Avatar."

"You're the Lieutenant." Korra coldly replies.

"Smart girl." He mockingly chuckles, "Too bad I'm going to have to stop you."

"Yeah right. There are four of us and one of you." Korra says with a smirk, "Bring it on."

"Oh, I'm not here for a fight with you, Avatar. I'm here to give you a message . . . from Amon." Lieutenant says, smirking under his mask.

"Oh, what? Now Amon has you as the messenger bird?" Korra asks with a smirk.

The Lieutenant rolls his eyes and coldly answers, "He said he has leverage over you. What leverage? You're willing to do whatever it takes to rescue Mako and Bolin's parents. So, come alone to Aang's Memorial Island. He'll be waiting. One on one. You come then their parents go free. Basically, it's a trade. The Avatar for their parents. Amon will give more details later. Now, bye, bye, Avatar!"

The Lieutenant then goes to drive away, but Korra shakes her head. "Oh no you're not. Mako, guys, take these two Equalists we just fought to Lin and Iroh; I'm going to follow the Lieutenant and find out where their hideout is."

"Korra, let me come with you-" Mako begins, but Korra quickly shakes her head, "Be safe and I promise by tomorrow morning you'll see me in your apartment, sleeping on the couch, okay?"

Before the Firebender could even say anything, Korra was off. She was using her earthbending to catch up with the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant sees her following him so he starts throwing weapons behind him and at Korra.

Mako runs his hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh. He really didn't want Korra running off after the Lieutenant on her on. The Firebender still can't believe Amon is using _that_ as leverage so he could have the Avatar! No matter how much Mako wanted his parents back, he will find another way. He won't have Korra trade herself just to save his and Bolin's parents.

Asami and Bolin nod to him and then with that, the three of them start to carry the Equalists to City Hall where Lin and Iroh are.

Yup, this was definitely one long night.

**. . .**

Korra was running after the Lieutenant, still using her earthbending. She's throwing her own fire balls at him, but he easily dodges them all. Finally the Lieutenant comes to a stop. He jumps off his motorcycle and takes out two Kali Sticks.

Korra smirks, "Is that the best you got?"

The Lieutenant just smirks under his mask then starts charging after the Avatar.

Korra dodges the first few swings, but finally, from behind, another Equalist grabs her waist and shocks her with an electrified glove.

"Ahhhhh!" Korra screams in pain, falling to her knees. The Lieutenant smirks once more and then kicks Korra in the stomach. "Ow! Ugh . . ."

The Lieutenant shakes his head, "Shouldn't have tried to follow us, Avatar." He then takes the two Kali Sticks and jams them into the Avatar's side. Again, making her break into a loud, piercing scream in pain.

Moments later, the Lieutenant mocks Korra and then is off on his motorcycle to his hideout with the other Equalist following behind him. What they didn't know, though, was that Korra, even though she was in a great amount of pain, was pretending to be knocked out.

Slowly and carefully, she stands up and she starts jogging the same way the Lieutenant just vanished too. She follows his trail and she tries to keep her balance. She feels like she'll pass out any second. She holds her sides in pain and she uses her earthbending to keep herself steady and to help her walk.

'_I'm going to find you, Amon. I'm going to find your hideout if it's the last thing I do_.' Korra thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath then continues to search for the hidden hideout.

**. . .**

It seemed like forever, but finally, Korra comes to a stop. She hides behind a building as she watches the Lieutenant enter a secret door to the hidden hideout.

She smirks; she found it. She finally found it and hopefully Mako and Bolin's parents are in there.

Korra leans against the wall for some support, she could barely stand. She lost some blood, she knows. She also knows she'll be having a lot of bruises on her as well. She moans in pain, clenching her jaw.

The Avatar peeks once more to see the Lieutenant vanished inside the secret door of the hideout and she's all alone outside right now.

Slowly a smirk appears on her lips and the last thing she thinks of before passing out and falling to the ground unconscious is that she finally found the hiding spot of where Amon was keeping the hideout and she could only pray to the Spirits Mai and Bumi were in there.

Then with that, the Avatar forgets all about the promise she made to Mako about her being in his and Bolin's apartment before he wakes up in the morning and she falls to the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Not my best, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading. I really do appreciate it, it means so much and I hope you continue to do it, thanks!**

_**Please do leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I really want to know what you think of the story so far. Much is appreciated as well, thanks! :D**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	10. Preparations and Choices

**Hi everyone, this is the next chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for all the wonderful reviews, for following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I really appreciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I really want to know if you guys are enjoying the story and all opinions are welcomed; thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine- Preparations and Choices_

It's the next day; early in the morning. The sun is out, high in the baby-blue sky and not a cloud above.

In the Bending Brothers' apartment, Mako is sleeping on the couch, Asami on his bed, and Bolin on his own bed. Both brothers agreed that it was too late for her to walk home alone so they all agreed after seeing the General and Lin that Asami will stay with them for the night.

Mako, still thinking of Korra's promise that she will be home by the time he wakes up and she'll be sleeping on the couch, fell asleep sitting up on the couch. He was waiting for her to come to the apartment all night, but sometime during the night, his eyes fell shut and he fell into darkness.

Slowly the Firebender's eyes open. He stretches and looks around, but his eyebrows knit together when he doesn't see Korra. She's not here.

Mako's eyes widen and he jumps off the couch and starts searching the apartment. No sign of her what so ever.

Mako runs his hands through his hair a few times before running to Bolin and waking him up. "Bo . . . Bolin, wake up!"

"Huh . . . wha-?" Bolin says, half asleep. He yawns and rubs his eyes, "Bro, do you not see how early it is? I mean, I know firebenders rise with the sun and all, but not earthbenders."

Mako rolls his amber eyes, "Bolin, Korra's still gone. She's still missing."

Bolin gives his brother a confused look, "Maybe she went to the Island?"

Mako shakes his head and sighs, "She promised she would come straight here. Something must have happened to her."

"What do we do?" Bolin asks, sounding worried.

Mako shrugs, "We go to see Lin and the General and hopefully they could help us find her. I'll go wake up Asami."

"Okay and I'll start getting ready." Bolin says and then with that, Mako goes off towards his room to wake up the Nonbender.

***With Korra.***

Korra's eyes slowly open and a moan escapes her lips. "My head . . ." She moans. She rubs the top of her head and lets out a sigh. The sun is so bright. The Avatar rubs her hands over her face and then her hands though her messy hair.

The Avatar blinks a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light, and then she gasps. It's morning. She's here. Not in the apartment. Wait . . . where _is_ she?

Korra slowly stands up and looks around. She's outside and was just lying on the ground behind a building. What in the Spirits happened?

The Avatar starts wandering around, still confused. She can't remember anything that has happened in the last few hours.

However, as the Avatar is walking around the area, she sees one thing and that makes her remember everything. Her eyes widen and a small smirk appears on her lips.

"You lost, Amon." Korra mumbles to herself. She stares straight at the secret door to Amon's hideout. She shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

"Now, should I go by myself or get everyone else?" Korra says to herself with another sigh. She looks around and sees no one

However, right as the Avatar goes to take a step towards the door of the hideout, she gasps. Her sides are killing her. Yeah . . . doesn't look like she could go today . . . and definitely not by herself.

She stares at the hideout one more time before turning on her heels and walking away, holding her sides and holding in the gasps of pain she wants to let out.

**. . .**

"Chief Beifong?" An officer says as he opens the door to Lin's office.

Lin raises an eyebrow at the officer. General Iroh is standing next to herself while Mako, Asami, and Bolin are standing in front of her desk. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, um, the Avatar is here. She wants to see you." The officer says with a nod then leaves.

Lin and everyone else's eyes widen and they instantly rush outside the office and outside City Hall.

Once outside, they see Korra sitting on the steps, clenching her sides with her hands.

"Korra!" Mako yells, rushing to her side and hugging her tightly against him.

"Ow . . . Mako . . . you're crushing me and . . . I'm in . . . pain." Korra manages to choke out, smirking when he pulls apart and smiles down at her.

"What happened to you?" The General asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Korra begins with a shrug, "good news is that I found Amon's hideout. Bad news, the Lieutenant and I got into a fight and he hurt me pretty bad. I passed out behind a building once I found the hideout."

"You're lucky Amon and his Equalists didn't find you, Korra." Asami says with a shake to the head.

Korra shrugs and nods her heads, "Yeah, but I'm fine. Right now, we need to get ready. We need to get into that hideout and save Mako and Bolin's parents."

"Yeah, but you're hurt, Korra, can you really go ambushing and sneaking into hideouts right now?" Bolin asks, full of concern.

Lin nods her head, "The Earthbender has a point. You stay here while we go, okay?"

"What?" Korra yells, "No! I'm going with you guys. I'll go heal myself, we'll all train and then we can go tonight."

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Iroh asks with a raised eyebrow.

Korra looks down and Mako looks away. Lin looks at the two of them and raises an eyebrow, "Are one of you going to explain?"

"Long story." Bolin mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If no one talks, then no one goes to the hideout except for the General and me. Understood?" Lin says, clearly annoyed.

"It's Amon . . . he-" Korra begins, but gets cut off when one of the officers comes and talks, "Chief, I think you may want to hear this."

Lin gives him a sharp nod and they all hurry inside, over to a radio where all the other officers are surrounding.

Korra's eyes widen. She knows that voice on the radio.

"_Last night I mentioned how I had leverage over the Avatar. Well, it turns out I definitely do and the Avatar was informed. You see, tomorrow night, I am offering the Avatar a deal. She is searching for her friends' parents and I am willing to hand them over. For a price._" Amon starts.

He then continues with a dark, mocking chuckle, "_Come alone to Avatar Aang's Memorial Island, Avatar Korra. Come alone because if you bring someone, which I will know, then I'll gladly kill your friends' precious parents. It'll be me against you, Korra. I know you're listening. Tomorrow night, twelve o'clock midnight, be there and I promise you, the Era of Equality will begin while the Era of Bending will come to an end. Good luck, Avatar, you'll need it._"

He then disappears off the radio. Lin runs her hand through her hair and she shakes her head, "This is what you were going to say?"

Korra slowly nods her head. "Yeah . . ."

"Before you came he also mentioned how there will another rally tonight, Chief." An officer tells Lin, who simply nods.

"Back to work. All of you; now!" Lin tells her officers, who instantly obey her.

"Korra-" Mako begins, but Lin stops him. She looks at Korra directly in the eyes and nods, "Amon won't be in his hideout because he has a rally tonight. Your choice."

"I'm coming with you to the hideout tonight." Korra says, a bit confused. Why would Lin be asking her that?

"Not what I meant, Korra." Lin says, shaking her head. "I trust your judgment, Avatar. If you go tonight and you decide to go tomorrow night as well to face Amon, can you handle it?"

Korra looks at Mako and she stares into his pleading eyes. He doesn't want her doing this. He doesn't want her going against Amon on her own just to save his and Bolin's parents.

Korra looks at Asami, then the General, and then Bolin. She takes a deep breath and then faces the Chief, "I know what I have to do. I'm going with you tonight; we'll all meet back here tonight when we're all ready to go to the hideout."

The Avatar then turns on her heel, about to walk away, but Lin calls after her, "You didn't answer my question. Are you going against Amon tomorrow night alone?"

"Watch." The Waterbender says quietly and then walks to the room they have in the building where the officers put immediate information on the radio when it's breaking news or etc.

Her friends –including Lin and the General- follow her, confused to what the Avatar is doing.

Korra grabs the microphone, turns on the radio for breaking news. Everyone in Republic City is about to hear what she has to say.

The Waterbender looks at Mako one last time, she takes a deep breath, and then she starts to speak, "_You, Amon, challenged me to a fight tomorrow night at midnight. If I show up alone at Aang's Memorial Island, it'll be one against one. You and me. Well, Amon, I accept! You give me my friends' parents and I'll be gladly to come and face you. I'm not backing out of a challenge, Amon, but I'll give you some advice as well, you better pray to the Spirits because you'll need it._"

Korra gets off the radio and turns to her friends. "If we don't find your parents in that hideout tonight, then that's my decision . . . my choice. If your parents aren't in the hideout, I'm going against Amon, one on one, tomorrow night at midnight."

Mako wants to stop her. Wants to tell her she shouldn't do this and she can't do this, but before he could say anything, Lin nods her head and Korra tells them all with a nod:

"It's time to end this war. I made up my mind and decided my choice. Either way, if we get back your parents tonight or not, I'm going against Amon tomorrow night at Aang's Memorial Island."

She then adds:

"I'm taking down Amon, once and for all."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	11. False Hope

**Heey there everyone, so this is my new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course and mainly, reading! I really appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten- False Hope_

The sun is beginning to set under the horizon.

Slowly the sun begins to disappear beneath the horizon and night begins to appear. The air is cold and bitter. The lights in the City are off; everyone is asleep- the City is asleep.

Right now, Chief Lin Beifong and General Iroh are standing behind a large, brick building; hiding in the shadows.

The Chief looks at Iroh, clearly annoyed, "Where are they?! They should have been here already."

"Oh, calm down, Lin, we're here." Korra says with a roll to the eyes as she, Mako, Bolin, and Asami make their way over to her and Iroh.

"What took the four of you so long?" Lin asks harshly.

"We had to make sure we had everything and we were ready. We can't afford to screw this up." Mako answers with a sharp nod.

"Yeah, and plus, we had to eat. We were _starving_." Bolin says with a guilty look on his face as he rubs the back of his neck.

Lin rolls her eyes, "Anyways, are we ready?"

"Lin and I checked this area; no sign of Amon so we should be good. Everything is good and we should be good to go inside the hideout." General Iroh says with a sharp nod.

"Oh, right, Amon should be at another rally tonight so he shouldn't be showing up. He won't be back here for a few more hours." Lin adds.

"So, let's get this over with then." Asami says with a nod as she takes a deep breath.

"Let's find our parents." Mako adds and then with that, the six of them head off into the dark and towards the Equalists' hideout.

**. . .**

Surprisingly, they all got into the hideout after a few minutes of sneaking in. They got in without be noticed by as Equalists.

The group follows Lin as she takes them into a room, which is not being used by any Equalists. She shuts the door and turns to face them. "Okay, so, we're splitting up, correct?"

"Correct." Asami agrees, but Korra shakes her head, "No, we should stick together. We're not staying here long; we're searching quickly and then leaving. We should stay together so we make sure none of the Equalists makes a surprise attack and takes one of us to Amon."

"The Avatar has a point." The General says with a nod.

"But we could search more grounds faster and easier if we split up." Asami says with a shrug.

"Asami has a good point." Mako agrees with a quick glance towards Korra.

"Yeah, but if there is more of us, then the Equalists have a less of a chance at hurting us." Bolin says.

"Okay, look, we stay together and work together." Korra finally says, "Fighting over it is only wasting time and not helping any of us. So, let's just work together like a team because at this point, we don't even know if Mako and Bolin's parents are even here."

"Fine, let's listen to the Avatar." Lin says with a huff, "Let's go."

**. . .**

The six of them search through the hideout, not being seen by any Equalists. Equalists are walking around through the halls and some are just hanging around, chatting or sleeping.

The group has been checking each room they could get to without being caught. However, they found nothing and no one expect for Equalists.

"This isn't working." Mako says out of nowhere and stops walking, shaking his head.

"What's not working, Mako?" The Avatar asks, raising her eyebrow.

"This! This whole plan! We can't just keep sneaking around this hideout. We need to stop hiding and start demanding for answers.

"Do you really think an Equalists is going to tell us where our parents are, Bro? They'll just attack us!" Bolin says to the Firebender, shaking his head at him.

"We are on their territory." Lin adds, "There is a bunch of them in here and all their weapons are here. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Mako has a point though." The General begins, shaking his head and sighing, "We will never know until we try and we have to try something new. We are getting nowhere right now."

They all exchange looks with each other, thinking about it. After a few minutes go by, Korra nods her head. "Okay then, let's do this."

"Ready?" Asami asks, looking at each of her friends.

They all nod and then with that, they attack.

Coming out of nowhere, Mako sneaks up behind an Equalist and slams them against the wall.

"Ah!" The Equalist cries; it was a girl. Her face is pressed hard against the wall, her hands behind her back. Mako is holding her tightly, making sure she can't get away.

Lin walks up to the Equalist, her arms folded across her chest. "Tell us what we want to know."

"You're the Avatar and her friends." The Equalist says through her clenched teeth as she eyes the Avatar who is standing beside Lin.

"Just answer our questions we have for you; we don't want a fight. We want answers." Korra says with a small nod.

"Never." The Equalists snaps.

Mako slams her harder against the wall. He lifts up one hand with fire surrounding his knuckles and snaps, "Tell me where my parents are! Mai and Bumi; they're Equalists! Where are they?!"

"Screw you and your little Avatar." The girl says with a smirk.

Bolin sees the fire in his brother's eyes and he could see Mako is ready to hit the girl, hard, with his firebending. He quickly rushes over to his brother and holds him back; the girl drops to her knees, gasping for air.

The General takes a step over to the Equalist. He kneels down and looks directly into her eyes, "Amon is lying to you all. He is going to use you to get rid of every single bender and then he'll get rid of you all. He won't need any of you anymore. How do you think you'll feel then when you realize you just helped a man kill thousands of people and help him take away something so precious to them?"

The girl eyes him, but slowly her head drops and she is staring down at the ground. She shakes her head, slowly taking off her Equalist mask. Her long black hair dropping down her back, her eyes are a sad blue and her skin is pale.

"Will you help us?" The General asks with a raised eyebrow.

She looks up to them and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know where they are. I heard the Lieutenant and Amon talking once. They were talking about how they finally found these two new people. They were their new Equalists, but they were special. They needed them for leverage against the Avatar and her friends."

Korra takes a deep breath and then asks, "Where could we find them? Are they here?"

"Yeah, they are. Amon keeps them in the back of this hideout to make sure no one finds them. He wants to make sure no one takes them." The Equalist answers.

"Can you take us to them?" Asami asks.

"I can't . . ." The girl says, shaking her head.

"Why not?!" Mako yells, getting frustrated. They are so, so close to finding their parents. They're so close.

"Because," The girl harshly replies to Mako, glaring at him, "if Amon or anyone else finds out I'm helping the Avatar and her friends out and helping them get the leverage Amon has against them, I'll be as good as dead."

"We can protect you. We'll make sure you don't get caught." Bolin says, "Just please," the Earthbender starts to beg, "please take us to my parents."

The girl looks at Bolin, thinking for a moment about this. She then slowly nods. "Fine."

They all let out a sigh of relief. For once, they have hope. They'll actually find Mako and Bolin's parents. They're so close to them and now this girl is going to take them to Mako and Bolin's parents. They finally did it.

They finally have hope again. For these past few days they thought they would never find them, but that's all about to change.

The girl stands up, with the General's help, and starts leading the way.

Lin watches her carefully; keeping her eyes on the girl closely. Silently thinking to herself, "_I wonder if we really do have hope right now and this girl is taking us to the right place, or if we are just walking right into a trap . . ._"

They continue to follow the Equalist; they are all on full alert though. They walk in their fighting stance, making sure no other Equalist pops out of nowhere and attacks.

Finally, after walking down hallway after hallway, they come to a stop at a metal door. They all exchange looks as the Equalist turns around and nods, "This is the door. It should be unlocked."

"Wait," Lin asks, curious, "why would the door be unlocked if Amon wants them to be secured and not taken?"

"They have the right to leave their rooms, ya' know." The Equalist says as she opens the door and it's pitch black in the room, "They must be sleeping. Good luck."

Then with that the Equalist turns around and begins walking off, smirking.

They, once again, all exchange looks to one another as slowly Korra takes a step into the room. She lights a small flame in her hand, giving a small light so she could see.

Lin, the General, and her friends follow behind her, all cautious until suddenly the door slams shut behind them. They all jump, turning around, facing the door.

Mako tries opening it, but it's stuck. "It's locked!"

"Oh, one thing, Amon has a message for you." The girl who just led them to the door says on the other side of the door, "How does it feel to have . . . _false hope_?"

Korra's eyes widen, but before anything else could happen, the lights turn on in the room and the Lieutenant is standing there in front of them. Two kali sticks are in his hands and a smirk is placed on his lips.

"Well, well, well . . . I was wondering when you were going to get here. I have been waiting, you know." The Lieutenant says as he cocks his head to the side, "Surprised?"

"You tricked us!" Bolin yells, his eyebrows knitting together.

"It was all a trap. A sick trap that gave us hope . . ." Lin begins, but the Lieutenant finishes it for her, "only so we could crush it away. The worst feeling is to have such high hopes and then it be all taken away from you and you end up realizing it was all a false hope."

"You're sick and crazy!" Asami yells as she shakes her head.

"Where are our parents?!" Mako starts yelling, fire growing in his hands.

The Lieutenant could only smirk. "Do you think I would honestly tell you that? We knew you would make your appearance here once you found out where our hideout was. Amon took your parents with him. The thing is, Amon and I formed a new plan."

"And what would that be?" Korra asks, narrowing her eyes at the Lieutenant.

"You see, to make sure you, Avatar Korra, show up tomorrow night at Aang's Memorial Island and to make sure your friends don't intervene, we are going to keep you all here until tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I'll come here and take Korra to the island while you all wait. However the fight goes between the two, I will make sure you are all informed afterwards. Then, Amon will simply take your bending."

Korra takes a step towards the Lieutenant, "Never."

"If you, somehow, defeat Amon, you get Mako and Bolin's parents and you get to go free and I'll release your friends. You lose, you either get killed or lose your bending –up to Amon on that- and your friends stay here and lose their bending. And for the parents? They remain as our Equalists, never knowing they have two sons." The Lieutenant explains.

"Please, there are six of us and only one of you. I'm sure we could knock you out now and make it out of here." Asami hisses. "You're no match to us."

"Oh? I would think against that." The Lieutenant says with a shake to the head. "I happen to be very quick and strong."

"And so are we." Mako harshly snaps, but right before he could firebend at the Lieutenant, the floor under each of them, expect for the Avatar, fall. The Lieutenant smirks, shaking his head.

"Ahhh!" They all scream as they fall.

Korra's eyes widen and she gasps, "Guys! Mako! Lin!" Korra looks down the hole in the floor that her friends just fell through. She shakes her head and turns towards the Lieutenant, "What did you do to them?!"

The Lieutenant shrugs his shoulders, "We built for intruder a trap floor. Where they were standing so happened to be where the trapped floors were built. That will take them to the prison cells we have under this hideout."

"And why didn't I go with them?" Korra coldly asks, narrowing her ocean blue eyes at the Lieutenant.

"Because," he begins, "you're special. You're the Avatar. You're staying here, alone. You might as well prepare for your fight with Amon. You'll need all the practice and training you could get."

The Waterbender gets into her fighting stance, blocking the door. "You'll have to get passed me if you want to leave."

The Lieutenant smirks, "Thought you would never say the words." Then with that, the Lieutenant charges towards the Avatar.

Korra dodges the hit, but the Lieutenant sticks out his leg and trips her, sending her to the ground. She quickly jumps right back up to her feet and starts sending fire whips straight at the Lieutenant, who has no problem dodging them easily.

Korra firebends straight towards the Lieutenant's head, but he ducks and kicks Korra right in the knee.

"Ah!" Korra yelps and then taken that as an advantage, the Lieutenant takes out his kali sticks and slams them into the Avatar's sides. She screams out in pain.

The Lieutenant then quickly chi-blocks the Waterbender; hitting her once more with the kali sticks and then with that, for Korra, everything goes black.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. I honestly don't really know who is still reading this, haha, but still, whoever is, I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, all reviews are appreciated and welcomed!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	12. Past Avatars

**Hey there everyone, so this is my newest chapter on my story, I hope you like it!**

****Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it! :)****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven- Past Avatars_

***The Next Day: With Korra.***

Korra is lying on the cold, dirty ground. She is unconscious and her breathing is slow. She is lying in the small room in the Equalist's hideout. She is trapped.

Her friends are below her in their own cells; trapped as well.

It's the next day; morning. In only a few hours, Korra will be facing the masked man: Amon.

The fight could only end with two different ways. Either, one, Korra defeats Amon and gets Mako and Bolin's parents back or two, she either loses to Amon and ends up either dead or she loses her bending.

The Avatar's eyes slowly begin to open; a soft, low moan escaping her lips. She rolls onto her back and winces. Her body hurt. Her head is killing her.

Her hand slowly moves to her forehead and she moans. "Ugh . . . my head."

The Waterbender fully opens her eyes and lets out a sigh. She stares up at the ceiling and she then realizes what is going on and where exactly she is. She throws her hands over her face and she mumbles. "Dang it."

Everything that happened before she was knocked out by the Lieutenant comes rushing back to her. She sits up straight quickly, but instantly regretting it. "Ow . . ." She sighs and rubs gently the back of her head.

"How am I supposed to get out of here? How am I even supposed to defeat Amon?!" Korra starts yelling to herself. The room is completely solid. No way out what so ever except for the door . . . which is locked.

Korra huffs, running her hand through her hair. She starts to think of her friends. They are trapped, just like her. She walks around the room, looking for any way out. Of course, there isn't.

Korra lets out a frustrated huff and goes to punch a fireball at the wall, but no bending comes out.

Of course, they chi-blocked her.

Korra throws her hands in the air and yells, "Ugh! What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?!" The Avatar is beyond frustrated . . . and scared.

After searching the rest of the room, looking for any way out possible and, of course, not being able to find any, the Avatar sits down on the ground and sighs.

She looks down at her lap. For once in her life, she feels weak. Like she can't do anything. She's stuck in this room with no way out and the next time she will be let out is when she is face to face with Amon at Aang's Memorial Island.

"I failed." Korra finally says to herself after sitting silently for a few minutes.

She shakes her head and she could feel her eyes becoming watery. "I failed my friends, I failed the City, the world, myself, my family and- and I failed you, Avatar Aang. I failed all the past Avatars!" She throws her head into her hands, "Aang . . . I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I'm stuck in here with no way out. I'm sorry . . . I just . . . I need help. I don't know what I am supposed to do, I still didn't even master airbending yet! How am I supposed to defeat a man who could take away someone's bending?"

No answer.

Silence.

What was she expecting anyways?

Korra takes a deep breath and then an idea comes to her mind. She thinks about it and slightly shrugs her shoulders, "It's worth a try."

She gets into her meditating stance. Taking a deep breath and focusing. She stays calm and lets her mind wander. The Avatar slowly closes her eyes and breaths in and out smoothly and calmly.

Korra clears her mind and hopes for the best that by meditating something good will happen and help her out of this mess.

**. . .**

It was starting to annoy her.

She has been mediating for it seems to be for hours and nothing! Nothing is happening. She has been sitting still in one position for hours, trying to connect with her spiritual self.

However, that is not working very well.

Right as Korra is about to just flip out and give up, her eyes begin to glow and it finally works.

She finally enters the Spirit World.

**. . .**

Korra's eyes suddenly snap open and instead of waking up to a dirty, small cell, she wakes up to large meadow. She is sitting on a bright green and soft grass. A beautiful waterfall is seen from a distance and a river flowing pass a few feet away from her.

Korra's eyes widen at the sight; everything is so beautiful and amazing.

The Avatar stands up slowly and that is when she notices she is completely see-through; transparent. She gasps, but then a wide smile spreads across her face. She did it. She finally did it.

"I'm . . . I'm in the Spirit World?" Korra asks herself as she looks around with wide eyes and a small smile.

"That is correct." A familiar voice says from behind her.

Korra instantly turns around at the voice and with wide blue eyes and a smile, she bows her head slowly, "Avatar Aang."

"Hello, Korra. You finally made it here; you're in the Spirit World." Avatar Aang says with a smile.

Korra smiles back at the older Avatar, but suddenly she frowns, "Aang . . . I need your help. I can't do this by myself. I need your help. I-I . . . I failed. I failed everyone . . . I failed you."

"How did you fail me? You are still the Avatar and you are alive. You are strong and powerful; you did not fail." Avatar Aang says as he sits down beside a large tree.

Korra sits down across from him and shakes her head, "I did fail. I was captured by the Lieutenant, Aang. He locked me in a room with no escapes and he locked up my friends! I'm going against Amon in only a few hours and I still didn't master airbending yet and . . . and I don't know what to do."

"Korra," Aang begins, "you don't need to completely master the four elements to win. You are amazing with your waterbending. Your firebending you are very good at and you're very skilled with your earthbending."

Korra listens as Aang continues to speak to her calmly, "Korra, you have helped this City more than you would ever know or realize. You have saved so many people and you have given so many people hope. You have helped Benders realize that they do not have to be scared and find the rest of their lives from Amon. You are showing them that you will stand up for them and protect them."

Korra looks down and nods her head slowly. "I just feel like I am a horrible Avatar. I- I don't think I'll be able to stop Amon tonight."

Aang shakes his head, smiling, "Korra, if anything, you are a very determined person who is very strong. If anyone could manage to defeat Amon and bring peace back to Republic City and the world, it's you."

Korra slowly looks up at Aang and gives him a smile, hope in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Aang confirm with a small chuckle. "Korra, you are the Avatar. You are the Avatar of Republic City and the world; no one else. You hold so much power than anyone else does. You hold thousands and thousands of past life Avatar's powers. You hold their strength, their power, and their souls inside of you."

Korra looks down at herself and then back up at Aang, "If I hold that much power, why do I feel so weak? I feel useless, Aang. I'm stuck in a small room and can't save my friends."

"Korra, you must be patient. You need to wait until the time is right to use that power. Many people have trapped me and I have in situations where I have been stuck, but by being patient, I managed to get out of them. I have thought at many times I failed my friends and I failed the world. I felt like I was a dishonor to the Avatar's before me, but I was wrong. You have to believe in yourself first before you could expect to save the world.'" Aang tells Korra.

Aang stands up and Korra does the same. Aang smiles widely and nods to Korra, "Look behind you, Korra."

Korra gives him a confused look, but does what he says and turns around. Her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight. Thousands of past Avatars are standing behind her, smiling down at her.

First one standing behind Korra is Roku, then Kyoshi, then Kuruk, and then Yangchen, and then thousands of more behind Yangchen.

Aang slowly walks in between Roku and Korra and stands there, smiling widely at her, "We're all in you, Korra. We are your past Avatars and whenever you need our help, we are always with you to do so. You do not have to be afraid to go against Amon. We will protect you, but you have to have hope and fight."

Korra wipes at her eyes; she could feel them getting watery. All her past lives are standing, right there, in front of her, smiling down and giving her courage.

"Avatar Korra, there will be hundreds of challenges, but, Avatar, you will always pull through because you are strong." Avatar Roku says with a small nod.

Korra bows her head slightly at Roku, nodding to him, and then she bows her head to Avatar Kyoshi.

"Young Avatar Korra," Kyoshi begins, "throughout my life I have faced many decisions that I did not know if I would be able to pull through. I had to make decisions that will affect the entire world and everyone was counting on me. There was much pressure, but I knew if I wanted to save the world and be the Avatar everyone expected me to be, I had to do what I thought was right. Sometimes those decisions made me make harsh choices, but I still did them. I saved the world during my time; I did the best I could and now, it is your turn."

Kyoshi smiles down at Korra, "Korra, you have to think of what is the best. When you go against Amon, you may think you don't have the courage or the strength to keep going or do something harsh, but remember, you have I and thousands of other Avatars inside you. You could do it. If you truly believe what you are doing is right, nothing will or can stop you."

Korra smiles and nods to Kyoshi, who smiles back slightly. Then, Avatar Kuruk was next. "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you."

Korra shakes her head, "No, it's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Kuruk."

He smiles, "Korra, you are naturally a waterbender, like I am. I am from the Water Nation and my natural element is water. You see, you have so much passion into your bending; mostly your waterbending and firebending I see. You love to firebend, but I do see that waterbending is what you feel most comfortable. Your waterbending is much stronger than his."

"Wait, what do mean than his?" Korra asks, raising an eyebrow at the Avatar, and giving him a questionable look.

Avatar Aang turns to Korra and smiles, "I'll explain that afterwards."

Korra slowly nods and then turns back to Avatar Kuruk. He continues, "You have the ability to do anything. You have so much heart and power inside of you. Korra, if you want to win and take this City back from Amon, you'll need to think straight, focus, and put all your love into your bending. If you want to save your friends and save your friends' parents, you'll have to use so much power inside of you and unleash all your passion inside your bending."

"I don't want to kill Amon though . . . like Aang didn't kill Ozai." Korra says quietly and a slight shrug.

"Yes, but you must remember what I told you, Korra, sometimes you may be forced to make a harsh decision in order to win this and save your people." Avatar Kyoshi tells her.

"Korra," Kuruk begins, "I know you and I know how you work and think. I also know, if anyone could find a way to stop Amon without killing him, it is you."

Korra nods her head and then bows when Avatar Yangchen comes face to face with her. Avatar Yangchen smiles down at her and places her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Avatar Korra." She says with a nod, "We all have made mistakes. You blame yourself for not being able to master airbending right away. You get yourself frustrated and you get angry with yourself and the element. Korra, it may take time, but everything takes time. Eventually, it will just come to you. That is what you must let happen. You must let it just come to you. Do not push it or force it."

"But I can't do it." Korra says with a sigh, "I have been training so hard, but I just . . . can't."

"And Aang couldn't master firebending. He hurt Katara while trying to master it. It is hard to master our natural element's opposite. That's normal; you are not the first one to have trouble. I could not master firebending at a point. Avatar Roku had trouble mastering water. Avatar Kyoshi had trouble with air also and her firebending. Avatar Kuruk took forever to master his firebending and earthbending. Sometimes it's not our opposite element we have trouble with, it's just the element is hard for them to learn in general." Avatar Yangchen says.

She then adds, "Korra, you managed to master waterbending, firebending, and earthbending with no problems at all. They all came so natural to you and easy. Did you really think airbending would come that easy too? It does not work that way, but in time, when it is right, you will master it all on your own. You keep training and do what you are doing, but also keep in mind airbending is freedom. Airbending flows and is calm. You are on the hotheaded side, but when you need it, you will relax yourself and the next thing you will realize is that air is coming out of your hands."

"You thought you would not be able to enter the Spirit World, but here you are. Nothing can stop you when you are determined. Keep that in mind, Avatar Korra." Avatar Yangchen says, smiling widely.

Korra smiles back and then turns to Aang. He smiles and nods, "They are all right. Korra, you are the Avatar and you control all the power. Do not let Amon get to you. Do not fear him because once you do, you will be destroyed and you will let him win."

Korra nods and then asks, "What were you going to tell me?"

Aang nods his head, "Amon is not a nonbender." Korra's eyes widen, but the older Avatar continues, "Amon's real name is Noatak. He is a waterbender, Korra. His younger brother is Tarrlok and his father is the Crime-Lord, Yakone. He is also, Korra, a bloodbender and one of the best. Their family has this gene where they could bloodbend without a full moon. The Spirits did not grant him the power to take away one's bending; he uses his bloodbending in order to do that."

Korra's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "I _knew_ the Spirits wouldn't have 'granted' him the ability to take away someone's bending!" Korra then breaks into a smirk, "Wait, so that means now I have leverage over Amon! He thinks he has leverage over me, but now I have something over him."

"Korra, you also have to remember, Amon's followers are very loyal. They won't just believe you like that." Aang tells her, shaking his head.

"Well, at least I know some information on him. Before, I knew nothing." Korra says with a sigh.

"Korra," Avatar Kyoshi says, "Amon uses his bloodbending to dodge attacks that are being thrown at him. That is how no one could land a hit on him. You have to be careful and know that you should not waste all your energy just on throwing attacks because it won't work."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Korra says with a sigh, "How am I supposed to stop him?"

"You need strategy." Avatar Kuruk says.

"Amon is dangerous, Korra. He will do whatever he will have to in order to either kill you or take your bending." Avatar Yangchen tells her.

"Also, another thing, Korra," Roku begins, "you cannot get yourself killed while you are in the Avatar State."

"I didn't even master the Avatar State yet though, so I don't really have much to worry about that." Korra says with a shrug.

Aang shakes his head, "Neither did I at a time, but somehow, when I got so upset, I entered it. Korra, you have to be careful."

"If you die when you are in the Avatar State, you will end up destroying and breaking the Avatar Cycle." Kyoshi tells Korra, "You cannot be careless in this battle."

"Ugh! But how am I supposed to beat him though?" Korra yells, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know how I am supposed to win this!"

"Do what you think is right and follow your heart in your bending." Avatar Aang says with a smile and then little by little, they all begin to fade away.

Korra's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No . . . no, Aang! Come back! Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen! Please, come back! Aang! I-I don't know what I am supposed to do. You have to help me . . . !"

"Good luck, Avatar Korra." Avatar Kuruk's voice says, but he is nowhere in sight.

"Do not just act, think." Avatar Yangchen's voice says in a whisper.

"Fight like you have never fought before and never back down." Avatar Kyoshi's voice says to Korra.

"When you believe you are down, never stay down, always get back up." Aang finally says, "Good luck, Avatar Korra. Until next time . . ."

Then with that, Korra exits the Spirit World and her body falls back onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	13. The Escape

**Hello there everyone, so this is chapter twelve, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve- The Escape_

***Nighttime: With Korra.***

Korra is leaning against the wall, resting. It's night and Korra knows that any moment someone –most likely the Lieutenant- will come in here and get her to bring her to Aang's Memorial Island.

She sighs. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing evenly. She is sitting with her legs crossed and her arms are folded across her chest.

Suddenly, the door swings open and the Lieutenant appears. He glares at her and walks up to her. "Let's go. Amon's waiting."

Korra opens her eyes slowly and she looks up at the Lieutenant, "Amon couldn't get me himself?" Shocker.

Lieutenant then roughly grabs the Avatar's arm and yanks her up. "Ow!" Korra mumbles, but the Lieutenant only smirks and starts dragging her along.

Korra takes a deep breath and then with that, they leave the room, and heads to Aang's Memorial Island so she could face Amon.

***With everyone else.***

The five of them –General Iroh, Chief Lin Beifong, Asami, Bolin, and Mako- are sitting in one small cell. They all have been chi-blocked and they are all worn out from screaming, yelling, and fighting with the Equalists.

Mako sighs as he leans against the metal wall. He places his hands over his face and he shakes his head, "We need to get out of here."

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious." Asami says with a sigh, "Any ideas how?"

"What's your problem, Asami?" Mako asks, removing his hands from his face.

She sighs and rolls her lime green eyes, "Nothing . . . I'm sorry. I just want to get out of this place.

"We all do, but we shouldn't fight about it." Bolin says quietly.

"We need a plan." The General says as he rubs his eyes and stretches a little. They all have been slouching for hours.

"How are we supposed to get out of here though? They have use all locked in here with no way out. No window, no holes, nothing; there is only one-way out. The door and that is locked shut." Asami says as she stretches a little too.

"They chi-blocked us too, so if one of them come in here, we can't even fight them." Mako says with a sigh, "I wonder if Korra is alright. Why didn't they put her in here with us?"

"She's the Avatar; that is there main concern with having and keeping. They could care less about us; we are just obstacles in their way." The General says, shaking his head, "Also they are probably taking her to Amon now."

"I can't believe we're in this mess." Bolin mumbles and frowns, looking down.

Lin stares up at the ceiling, "There has to be another way out. There has to be."

"Well, I don't think there is besides that door." Mako says, sighing.

"Do you . . . do you think Amon is going to take away Korra's bending . . . or maybe . . . kill her?" Bolin asks, looking down.

Mako looks away, he can't answer that; he doesn't even know himself.

Asami shakes her head, "Who knows? Hopefully not though."

"We have to help her out. She doesn't stand a chance alone against that monster." General Iroh says, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Korra could handle herself." Lin says quietly, still staring at the ceiling. She then raises an eyebrow, "Guys . . . ?"

"Yeah?" Mako says, raising an eyebrow.

"What are these walls made out of?" Lin asks, standing up slowly.

"Um, I think it's, maybe, metal or something?" Bolin answers; confused to why the Chief is asking that.

Mako's amber eyes then snap open. He looks over at Lin, raising an eyebrow. He knows exactly what she is thinking. "Can you do it?"

Lin looks over at the Firebender and then looks back at the walls. She feels the walls and nods her head slowly, "I could, but it depends if my bending is still chi-blocked."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Asami asks as she stands up and looks at Lin with her head slightly cocked to the side.

The General then smiles as he stands up, "I get it. You could metalbend."

They all stand up and exchange looks. Lin slowly nods her head, "Yes. I can metalbend. So, this might be our way out of here. Our escape."

"Well, then let's do this." Mako says, nodding.

Lin gives them a sharp nod and then turns her back to them and faces the wall. She takes a deep breath and places her hands on the metal walls. She closes her eyes, concentrating. She thinks of her mother, Toph, and thinks how she metalbended.

A soft smile comes to Lin's lips and she takes another deep breath. She then opens her eyes and grips the wall in her hands tightly. She then, with one quick moves, bends the metal door and removes it out of their way.

"Yes!" Bolin cheers.

The General smirks, "Looks like we have our bending back."

"And it looks like we are getting out of here." Mako says with a wide grin.

"Awesome! Jail break!" Bolin cheers, fist pumping the air.

"Shush! You don't want them hearing us." Asami quickly tells the Earthbender, who is overly excited.

Bolin rubs the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders, "Oops?"

Asami rolls her eyes and sweetly smiles.

Lin nods her head, "Alright, let's get out of here and help Korra fight Amon."

They all nod their heads in agreement and then with that, they all run out of the room and towards the nearest exit.

**. . .**

As they are searching for the exit, they end up running into the wrong people . . .

There, standing in front of them are three Equalists with kali sticks in their hands and electrified gloves on.

Lin cracks her knuckles, "I have had it with you Equalists."

"We all have." The General adds, shaking his head.

"You ain't going anywhere so you might as well get back in your room." One of the Equalists says harshly.

"Sorry, but we have to disagree with you." Bolin says, grinning, "We're leaving."

"Now, get out of our way." Mako growls, but when the Equalists start launching at them, the battle begins.

Mako grabs one of the Equalists' by their collar of their shirt and slams them against the wall. He lights a fire in his hand and punches them with it; sending them hardly into the floor.

Asami ducks under one of the Equalists' kali sticks and kicks them in the back of the leg, tripping them. They fall to the ground, dropping their kali sticks. Asami grabs them and shrugs, "Sorry." Then with that, Asami slams the one of the kali sticks on the Equalist's side. They scream out in pain.

Two down, one to go.

He General grabs the Equalist's arm and slams them against the wall. The Equalist moans at the pain and then Iroh slams the Equalist on the ground, extremely hard.

Lin kicks the Equalist out of her way and then smirks to the rest of them, "Alright, let's get out of here."

They all smile at each other and then they all run off, towards the exit, which is right down the hallway.

When they see the exit of the hideout, Mako smiles to himself and silently says to himself, "_I'm coming Korra. Just hold on._"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Short, not my best-best, but I hope you still enjoyed it and liked it! :) The battle between Korra and Amon is coming shortly!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	14. The Final Showdown Part 1

**Heey there everyone, this is chapter thirteen, I hope you like it!**

**I really want to thank everyone so very much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of the story so far, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen- The Final Showdown Part 1_

***Aang's Memorial Island: with Korra.***

The Lieutenant drags Korra all the way to Aang's Memorial Island. She is still tired from using the energy on going into the Spirit World.

After an hour of traveling, they finally make it onto Aang's Memorial Island. The Lieutenant brings her inside the statue and throws her onto the floor.

"Ow!" Korra mumbles to herself after being thrown onto the floor. She glares at the Lieutenant and then stands up slowly.

The Lieutenant smirks, "Good luck, Avatar, you'll need it." Then with that, he walks away, leaving the island.

Korra looks around. It's quiet. Too quiet. Korra takes a deep breath and throws her hands in the air, "Alright, Amon, I'm here. Where are you?"

"Right here, Avatar." His voice comes out of nowhere.

Korra jumps at his voice. She spins around and comes face to face with the masked man. She takes a deep breath and stares up at him. "Amon."

"Avatar Korra, glad you could make it." Amon says, smirking under his mask.

She takes a step back and narrows her eyes at him, "I'm here to stop you. Where are my friends' parents? Did you bring them or you lied about bring them?"

"I would never lie, Avatar. I have no reason to lie. I brought them." Amon says, nodding slightly. He then slightly turns his head and calls out, "Come out here."

Suddenly, two Equalists appear beside Amon. Amon nods to them and then turns to Korra, "Korra, this is Mai and Bumi."

Korra nods slowly. She turns to Mai and Bumi and smiles slightly at them, "I'm Korra I'm your-" She begins, but Amon stops her. "Not so fast, Avatar. You and I need to finish some business first."

Amon then turns to Bumi and Mai, "Go wait aside, by the corner and don't make a sound and don't move. Understand?"

They both nod and do what they are told. They take of their Equalist's masks and sit on the floor in the corner of the large room.

Korra clenches her jaw, "We don't need to have a fight. You could stop this all; you have the power to end this war between Benders and Nonbenders."

"This war will end when every last one of you Benders are gone." Amon says darkly and then asks, "Are you ready?"

"Not yet . . ." Korra starts, taking a deep breath. She is going to have to do this. She has to just . . . say it. "I know the truth about you, Amon . . . or should I call you Noatak? "

Amon clenches his jaw under his mask. He stares at Korra for a minute in silence. He then says, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Amon." Korra says with a strong voice. "Your name is Noatak, son of Yakone and you're the older brother of Tarrlok. You're also not a nonbender. You are a waterbender . . . you're a bloodbender!"

"You shouldn't be running your mouth like that; it could cost you a lot more trouble." Amon says, shaking his head.

Korra shakes her head, glaring at him, "You're a liar!"

"Am I?" Amon asks as he begins to slowly take of his mask. The deep scar on his face makes Korra's eyes widen. She shakes her head, not believing it.

"No . . . no, you're lying!" Korra yells, shaking her head, shocked, "The Spirits didn't grant you the power to take away someone's bending, you- you use your bloodbending!"

Amon puts his mask back on, shaking his head, "Child, you should give up now while you still have the chance."

"Never." Korra says harshly, standing her ground, eyeing him.

"Fine, but you asked for it, remember that, Avatar." Amon growls and then with that, the battle begins.

Korra kicks up her leg and sends a wave of flames towards him. Amon easily dodges it; stepping aside with his hands behind his back. He is putting no effort into this while she is putting her all.

Korra takes a deep breath, thinking of what the past Avatars told her to do.

She looks over at Mako and Bolin's parents and then she turns back to Amon. She narrows her eyes at him. "_Put all your love and power into your bending . . ._" Korra thinks to herself.

She opens her eyes and suddenly the ground beneath them shakes. Korra jumps in the air, sending fire from all different directions at Amon. She sees from the corner of her eyes the large buckets of water in the corners of the room. She smirks.

Korra bends the water, turning it into ice shards, and sending them straight at Amon. He was able to dodge the fire and her earthbending, but he, surprisingly, got hit when the ice hit him. Three elements coming at him at once, he was, for once, having trouble dodging all her attacks.

The Avatar closes her eyes and lets her body move on its own. She dodges where Amon throws his punches and kicks. Korra opens her blue eyes and she watches Amon take out a kali stick. She watches his movements carefully now.

"_You're the Avatar, Korra, c'mon, you could do this. You're the Avatar and you have all the power._" She keeps saying silently to herself.

Amon chuckles darkly, "Come on, Avatar, is that the best you have? I thought this would be more of a fight."

Korra eyes him and then kicks two large rocks at Amon, he dodges that, but when Korra adds quickly a flame of fire, that burns his arm.

He growls and then shakes his head, "I have had enough of you!"

"What?" Korra asks, raising an eyebrow, "Ready to show your true colors?"

"You want me to show my true colors? Fine. I will." Amon says coldly.

Korra goes to waterbend him, but she loses control of the water and suddenly Amon is bending the water in front of her. Mai and Bumi's eyes widen when they see their leader _bending_.

Korra smirks, "I knew you were a bender. You are a liar, Amon."

"Well," Amon says, now smirking under his mask, "you wanted me to show my true colors, now I will."

However, right before any of them could do anything, Mako's voice comes shouting into the room, "Korra!"

"Mako!" Korra yells, her eyes wide as she looks over to see her friends rushing inside.

Mai's eyebrows knit together at the name. It seems so . . . so familiar. Mai looks up to see a man, whom looks to be of the Fire Nation, standing there. Then, running up behind him is two women and two other men.

Lin glares at Amon, "Get away from the Avatar, Amon."

Mai stares at the Earthbender –Bolin-. He looks so familiar to her, but she can't think of where she has seen him before.

Mai leans over and whispers to her husband, Bumi, "Honey . . . both of those men . . . they- they look so familiar."

"We fought them before; they're friends of the Avatar." Bumi answers, giving his wife a confused look.

Mai shakes her head, "No . . . I-I think I had a dream of them before. Remember a long time ago I was daydreaming and I told you it was of an Earthbender and a Firebender, but I couldn't figure out their names and in my dream, they-they were our sons . . . ?"

"Mai . . . we don't have any kids." Bumi says, confused.

"Bumi . . . I'm telling you right now, for the past few weeks I have been having dreams about _those_ two boys. I have seen them before and-and . . . Bumi . . . I think we may have seen them before. It's possible they _could_ be our kids. We did lose our memory." Mai looks at Bumi with wide eyes.

Bumi thinks about it, looks up at Mako and Bolin, and stares at them. He studies them and thinks; trying to remember anything.

"Well . . . Amon did lie to us before." Bumi mutters quietly to Mai.

They both are so close to remembering, they just need _something_ to trigger it all the way.

"You are interrupting our business, Chief." Amon says, shaking his head.

"Too bad." Lin hisses, clenching her jaw.

Korra shakes her head, "I can handle Amon. Just get your parents out of here!"

_Parents?_

Mai and Bumi look up and their eyes are wide. They are their parents. But, why can't they remember it? If only they could remember . . .

Mako and Bolin both look to the side and they gasp at what they see. Their parents. Sitting there. Alive.

Mako goes to say something, but then Amon growls, yelling, "Enough! I am here to have my battle with the Avatar and that is what we are going to have."

Before anyone could react, Amon bloodbends Mako, lifting his body off the ground.

Korra's eyes widen, "Mako! Let him go!"

Mai then suddenly jumps to her feet and yells, "Let my _son_ go!" She doesn't know what made her say that, but for some reason, she just . . . did.

Amon, getting frustrated, yells once again, "That's enough!" He then bloodbends every person in the room except for Korra, Mai, and Bumi. He lifts them off the ground and slams them into the wall.

The group –except for Korra- are sitting beside Mai and Bumi while Amon and Korra stand in the middle of the room, glaring at one another.

"I'm not afraid of you, Amon." Korra finally says, shaking her head.

He chuckles darkly, "You should be, Avatar." He suddenly launches at her. Korra, not expecting it, gets hit in the face by Amon's fist.

Korra slams against the ground, slightly hearing her friends' and Mako's voice yelling her name. Korra slowly stands up and looks up at Amon, who is towering over her.

"Once I finish you off, Republic City will be _mine_!" Amon says coldly. "The Era of Equality shall begin once you are eliminated, Avatar."

"You're the one promoting war and violence! You are teaching these people hatred! You are not making an Era of Equality. People are supposed to be living in harmony with one another and _you_ are making them hate one another! Benders and Nonbenders have lived with each other for their whole lives without war. Your Father, Yakone, wanted revenge against this City and that is what you are doing! You are trying to finish what Yakone started. You don't care about these people!" Korra yells as she gets into her fighting stance in front of Amon.

"You know nothing. Benders think they are more superior to Nonbenders. I am trying to give the Nonbenders a chance to be Equal to them!" Amon growls, anger boiling inside of him. He has had it with this Avatar.

"You are a coward. You are a liar and a fake. I am going to stop you once and for all, Amon. You may have the ability to bloodbend and take away someone's bending, but I have the ability to use the entire past Avatars' power and defeat you." Korra says with a strong voice and a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh, is that so, Avatar?" Amon asks. "Then tell me, how do you plan on defeating me when I could do this . . ." Before Korra could respond, Amon lifts his hands up and Korra is suddenly screaming.

Amon chuckles and shakes his head and he lifts Korra's body off the ground and watches her gasp for air. He twists her insides, bloodbending her body in different ways.

Korra's friends watch with wide eyes. Mako shakes his head, wanting so much to help her. Bolin places his hand on Mako's shoulder, telling him she will be okay. She can get out of Amon's grasp, she is the Avatar, after all.

Lin and the General share a look, both knowing if Korra doesn't stop Amon soon, she will be dead and so will they.

Asami looks over to Mako and Bolin's parents. She watches them stare at Mako and Bolin with a confused look on their faces. Do they remember who their kids are?

Asami looks back over to Korra and could feel her eyes getting watery; one of her best friends is being bloodbended right in front of her. The hands of Amon's bloodbending are turning her body inside out.

Mai sees the look on Mako's face and she could feel a tear slide down her cheek. By the way he is acting, she could tell he loves the Avatar and it must hurt him a lot by seeing her like this; getting hurt like this.

Mai wants to say something to him. She strongly feelings something for him; something inside Mai really believes Mako and Bolin are her children, but the memories of them just won't come to her.

Bumi holds her close to him, but Mai continues to stare at Mako. Seeing him watch Korra with a sad look on his face and hurt in his amber eyes. Mai goes to stretch her hand out and touch Mako's shoulder, but when Korra lets out a loud, piercing scream, Mako snaps.

The Firebender stands up, takes his two fingers and presses them together. He stretches his arm out and points his fingers at Amon's hand. Mako glares at the back of Amon's back and then with that, he does it.

Mako releases a powerful bolt of lightning out of his fingers and it hits Amon's back, shocking him.

"Argh!" Amon yells, falling to his knees for a split second and releasing his grip on Korra.

Korra falls to her knees, gripping the ground with her hands. She takes in deep breaths and her body is shaking.

Amon looks up, standing up slowly, and lifts his hands once more. He sends a glare at Mako, his eyes telling the Firebender that was his death wish he just signed up for after pulling a stunt like that.

However, when Amon turns to Korra, his eyes widen. Korra slowly looks up at Amon, but her ocean blue eyes are gone.

As the Avatar looks up at the masked man, her usual blue eyes are replaced with pure white ones. Her eyes are glowing and her body slowly floats up in the air, strong winds blowing around her.

Everyone watches with wide eyes and shocked looks on their face. Even Amon watches the Avatar with a shocked look under his mask.

Korra is in the Avatar State.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	15. The Final Showdown Part 2

**Hi there, so this is my next chapter of this story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading. I really do appreciate it, you guys are amazing! :)**

_***Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!***_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen- The Final Showdown Part 2_

Bolin's eyes widen, "She . . . she . . . she's in the Avatar State!"

Lin nods her head slowly, watching the Avatar with wide eyes, "She is . . ."

"What do we do?" Asami asks as she stares up at the Avatar.

"Her eyes . . . they're pure white." The General says as he watches her with amazement, "I can't believe she just entered the Avatar State like that."

"We have to help her!" Mako quickly says, but Lin holds him back. "What are you doing, Beifong? Let go of me! I have to help Korra!"

"She has no control over herself, Mako. She could hurt you and not even think twice about it. You need to stay back and let her take care of herself." Lin tells him.

"Yeah, but if she dies while in the Avatar State, the Avatar cycle will be broken." The General says.

"I don't think Amon stands a chance against her, I mean, look at her!" Bolin says with wide eyes.

Mako runs his hand through his hair and suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Mai standing there, smiling at him.

I don't fully remember you or your brother there, but I do feel strong connection to you. I am here for you, Mako. After all, even though I may not fully remember it, you are my son."

Mako stares at Mai with a shocked look. What? What did she just say?

Bumi smiles down at him too as he slowly nods his head, "Hopefully we remember the two of you soon, but for now, even though we don't, we're on your side."

Mako and Bolin exchange a look before smiling back at their parents. Mako nods his head, "Thank you."

Amon stares up at the Avatar, shaking his head. Korra looks down at him and when she speaks, her voice is not the only one heard. As she speaks, a thousand other voices join together along with hers, "You have disrupted peace and harmony. You have caused chaos and violence in the World and Republic City. You have created war. You took away innocent people's bending and have harmed innocent people! It is time you to pay for what you have done. All the crimes you have committed."

Amon tries to bloodbend Korra, but it only lasts for a split second. Korra easily breaks out of his grip and walks up to him. He shakes his head, backing up.

"Is Amon scared?" Bolin asks in a whisper, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what it looks like." Asami whispers back.

"Amon probably has another plan up his sleeve. He always does." Lin says as she narrows her eyes at the masked man.

"You don't have the strength or guts to kill me, Avatar! You're weak!" Amon spits at her.

Korra shakes her head, "Who said anything about killing?"

The ground begins to shake. Korra is losing control. Fire starts to wrap around her body along with air and water. Pieces of rocks from the ground begin to lift up in the air and surround her.

Korra stares Amon down, "Your scar is fake." Korra then bends a stream of water out of the buckets and splashes Amon's face, soaking him. His mask falls off and his true face is shown; his scar fading away.

"You are nothing, but a liar. You are a coward." Korra's voice says with a thousand other voices with it.

"I'm a coward?" Amon growls, "_You_ are the coward! You are hiding behind your past lives! You couldn't defeat me, so, what do you do? You go into the Avatar State! I was right. You are weak and you bring disgust to the Avatar name."

Korra's fists tighten and more fire releases from her body, shooting around herself. Amon watches with a smirk. Amon then says, "Keep in mind, Avatar, you attack me, I have no reason to keep your worthless friends alive."

Amon then turns his head towards Korra's friends and lifts his hands up. Suddenly, Mako lifts in the air and slowly floats over to where Amon is. "I warn you, Avatar, come out of the Avatar State and I won't kill your beloved boyfriend."

"Ahh!" Mako yells as his body twists in unnatural ways. He clenches his jaw and shakes his head, managing to choke out, "No . . . . n-no . . . Korra . . . K-Korra don't! Stay . . . stay in the-the Avatar S-State!"

"Shut up! It's almost a shame to hurt such a talented Bender. Take away such a talented Bender's bending. Almost, I said!" Amon tells and then begins to twist Mako's neck.

"No!" Bolin shouts, his eyes becoming watery.

The ground is shaking and Lin turns to everyone, "We have to get out of here. Now."

"We can't just leave Mako and Korra! Amon is going to kill Mako!" Asami yells, throwing her hands in the air.

"Korra is the Avatar, she could take care of herself and Mako, Asami." The General says as he grabs the Nonbender's hand. "Come on, we have to go!"

"I'm not leaving my brother!" Bolin argues, but Lin grabs his arm roughly, "We're going!"

Mai turns around and her eyes widen. She watches at Amon twists Mako's neck with his bloodbending. She shakes her head and Bumi tries to get her to move, but she doesn't.

"We have to get out of here. It's not safe in here!" Bumi yells to his wife, but she shakes her head. Suddenly, something snaps inside of her. She runs her hand through her long black hair and yells at the top of her lungs, "Mako!"

"Mai, come on!" Bumi yells as parts of the ceiling begins to fall.

Mai turns around to Bumi and shakes her head, "That's my son. Our son."

"Ahhh!" Mako is yelling; his scream piercing inside of Korra.

Tears are silently streaming down Korra's face; her eyes are still pure white. She shakes her head and falls to her knees, gripping her head. She has no control over the Avatar State.

"Say goodbye to the Firebender, Avatar Korra!" Amon yells, "His blood is on your hands."

"No!" Korra yells as her head shoots up. She jumps to her feet and throws her fist forward, sending a large air blast towards Amon.

"Korra . . . K-K-Korra, k-kill him!" Mako chokes out as he struggles to breathe.

"I can't . . ." Korra whispers and then with that, before she could do anything else, she hears a snap.

Korra's white eyes widen at the sound and as she turns to look at Mako, she sees his body fall to the floor, lifeless.

"MAKO!" Mai yells, her eyes almost shooting out of her head as tears pour down her cheeks.

Amon smirks, "You did this to him. Now, it's your turn."

Korra shakes her head, her eyes glued to Mako. She slowly looks up at Amon and sees a knife in his hand. She narrows her eyes at him. "You cruel monster."

"I have been called worse." Amon says with a smirk.

Bumi holds Mai back and he watches with wide eyes. He is speechless. When he saw the Firebender fall to the ground, so lifeless, something inside of him snapped.

Mai turns to her husband and sees him shaking his head. A tear slides down his cheek and he quietly says, "That's our son . . . that's our oldest son . . . Mako."

Since Lin, General Iroh, Asami, and Bolin were outside, they didn't see what had just happened. They just hear yelling. They heard Mai screaming Mako's name and Bolin has a bad feeling about it.

"I'm going back to get Mai and Bumi." Lin says and then turns to Bolin, "Stay. Here." She orders and then with that, she turns around and runs back inside.

As the Chief enters back inside, she runs over to Mai and Bumi, "I'm getting the two of you out of here, now. Understand?"

Mai just stares passed Lin and stares at Mako. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million of pieces.

"What are you staring at?!" Lin yells as her eyes follow what Mai is staring at. She then gasps at the sight. Amon and Korra staring down at each other while beside them, Mako lies on the ground with a broken neck.

"Oh my Spirits." Lin breathes out. She then forces herself to turn to Mai and Bumi and she grabs their arms, "L-Let's go . . . now."

They slowly follow the Chief. Bumi and Mai are in a state of shock so they listen to the Chief as their bodies shake.

Once they make it outside Bolin looks at them and quickly says, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Where's Mako?" Asami asks, raising an eyebrow. "Is he okay?"

Mai stares down at the floor, not knowing what to say. Is there anything to say? Bumi holds his wife close to him, his body slightly shaking.

The General pulls Lin to the side so no one could hear them and he raises an eyebrow at her, "What's going on."

Lin shakes her head, running her hand through her hair, "Mako . . . he . . . he's dead."

Iroh's eyes widen. What? He shakes his head, "What did you just say?"

"Amon twisted his neck. He has a broken neck, Iroh. He's dead. Korra and Amon are still going out of it. She is still in the Avatar State." Lin says quietly, "How am I supposed to tell Bolin?"

Iroh looks over at Bolin, who is freaking out with not knowing what is going on. Iroh sighs and looks back at the Chief, "I don't know what to say. There is no easy way of telling him."

"I think we should wait. If he tell him now he will want to run back inside and he will get hurt." Lin says, shaking her head.

"Okay, sounds good-" Iroh begins, but gets cut off with one of Bolin's yells.

"WHAT?!" Bolin cries out. The Earthbender runs over to Lin and Iroh and demands, "What happened to my brother?! My parents . . . they just said something happened to him, but they won't say what. What happened?!"

"Bolin-" Iroh begins, but Bolin cuts him off, "I want to know what happened to my brother. Is Mako okay? Tell me!"

"Bolin . . ." Lin begins with a sigh, "Amon . . . he . . . he killed your brother. He broke Mako's neck. I'm deeply sorry."

Bolin falls to his knees after minutes of silence. He stares at the ground and shakes his head, quietly whispering, "My . . . my brother . . . he's . . . he's dead?"

**. . .**

Back inside, Korra and Amon are going at each other, launching attacks after attacks at each other.

Korra shoots waves of hot and powerful flames at Amon. She is still in the Avatar State and Amon is trying to use this as to his advantage.

Amon bends the water from the buckets and turns it into ice shards. He sends them at Korra and she dodges some, but a few ice shards hit her skin, cutting her.

She shakes her head and yells, "You are a Bender who has used your bending to harm innocent people. You used bloodbending to take away someone's bending and you used bloodbending to _kill_ people!" Korra then slams Amon against the wall with her earthbending and airbending combined.

The Avatar walks over to him and shakes her head. "I am going to stop you once and for all."

Then with that, Korra places her right thumb on Amon's forehead and her left thumb over his heart. She closes her eyes slowly and where her thumbs are it begins to glow.

Amon yells, but finally, it's done. Amon's own bending has been taken away from him. However, just when Korra thinks it's all over, she opens her eyes, her eyes still pure white, which shows she is in the Avatar State still, that is when she notices it wasn't off for Amon.

Amon suddenly lifts his hand up and slams the knife he had before through Korra's skin. The knife goes into her side and she gasps at the pain.

Amon smirks and then falls to his knees, panting at the pain he is in and the lost of energy that was just taken from him. He looks up to see Korra fall to the ground, her eyes slowly stop glowing, and they shut close.

Blood comes pouring out of Korra and the last thing Amon sees before blacking out himself is the Avatar's blood coming out of her wound where the knife is. A slow smirk appears on her face before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Duhh...Duhh...Duhhh! Haha, okaay, that's it for this chapter! :) I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	16. Catch Me As I Fall

**Hey there everyone! How's it going? So, this is my newest chapter, I hope you like it! :)**

****I REALLY want to thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, mostly, for reading! I really appreciate it, thank you! :)****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen- Catch Me As I Fall_

Chief Beifong called for help; officers are on their way to Aang's Memorial Island as quickly as possible.

Bolin, Mai, and Bumi are sitting on the ground, comforting each other while Lin, Iroh, and Asami talk to the side.

"I don't hear anymore yelling." Asami comments as she runs her hand through her long hair.

Iroh nods his head, "I don't hear anything either. Do you think it's over?"

"I don't know." Lin says as she takes a few steps towards the entrance. "If you hear me yelling, come inside. Otherwise, stay here."

Iroh and Asami nod as they watch Lin go inside. The General turns to Asami and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Korra and Mako though. He . . . he can't be dead. Is he?" Tears start to stream down her face as she shakes her head, "No . . . no, he just can't. He can't!"

Iroh pulls Asami into his strong arms and holds her tightly against him. He kisses the top of her head and shakes his head, "It will be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Asami cries into his chest, keeping her arms tightly around his waist.

Bumi, Mai, and Bolin are sitting in a small triangle: Mai next to Bumi and Bolin sitting in front of them. Bolin is in tears and so is Mai while Bumi tries to stay strong and comfort his family, but you could easily tell he wants to cry.

Bolin looks up at is parents and asks quietly, "S-So . . . you . . . y-you guys really do r-remember us?"

Mai smiles and nods her head, "Yes . . . yes, we do. I am so, so sorry we didn't remember you before."

"Yeah . . . and we're sorry for helping Amon and for being his Equalist." Bumi adds with a shake to the head, "I can't believe we didn't remember our own children."

"It wasn't your fault . . ." Bolin whispers as he wipes his eyes, "You both got into an accident and forgot everything. Amon could be a very good liar . . ."

"Hopefully the Avatar will put a stop to him." Bumi says with a sharp nod.

"Yeah . . ." Bolin agrees quietly, "I hope so."

**. . .**

Lin walks inside, looking around herself cautiously and carefully. It is quiet in the large room, not one sound heard. The Earthbender then spots Mako's body, lying lifelessly on the ground in the middle of the room.

Lin quickly looks away, but as she does, she then spots Amon and Korra's bodies. Lin's eyes widen and she instantly runs over to them.

Korra is lying on the ground, a pool of red surrounding her body as Amon lies on the ground, barely breathing and unconscious.

Lin bends down on her knees and checks Korra's pulse. Lin searches for the pulse for a while before she _barely_ finds one. She is dying.

Lin then hesitates for a second before checking for Amon's pulse. Again, it is _barely_ there.

The Chief then begins to call out, "Iroh! Come in here! Quick!"

Suddenly, Iroh instantly appears next to her. He rushes over to her quickly and bends down, "Oh my Spirits."

"They both barely have pulses." Lin explains, "We need to get them out of here. Now."

"The backup isn't here yet." The General says, shaking his head.

Lin shakes her head, "We need to get Korra to the hospital now. I want you and Asami to stay here and wait for the backup. I'm taking Korra . . . and Mako to the hospital."

Iroh turns his head so he is facing where Mako's body is. He then turns to Lin, "What about Amon? Why not keep Mako here and take Amon with you?"

Lin sighs, "We don't have time for this. I'm taking Mako because maybe . . . maybe there is something they could do and I'm taking Korra because she needs help." Lin then turns to Amon with a disgusted look, "He could die for all I care. Let the backup come and help him. He dies . . . well he dies."

"You could lose your job for this without waiting for backup, Lin." Iroh warns.

Lin shakes her head, "She's the Avatar. I am not going to watch as she dies her while waiting for backup. We are doing things outside the law this time."

Iroh nods, "Okay." The Firebender then gives her a confused look after a moment, "How are you going to leave here?"

"The boat that we took here will bring us back. Now, help me bring Mako's body to the boat. I will get Korra's." Lin says and Iroh simply gives her a sharp nod.

***With Korra.***

Korra's eyes slowly open as a quiet sigh escapes her lips. Korra slowly sits up and, surprisingly, she feels no pain, which confuses her.

The Avatar looks around and instantly recognizes the place. Korra sighs, running her hand through her chocolate brown hair, and slowly stands up.

"Aang?" Korra calls as she looks around. She looks down at herself and sees she is see-through. She studies her hands, looking right through them until she hears the familiar voice.

"I have been seeing you a lot recently, Korra." Aang says with a small smile. "Hello."

Korra's head snaps up and she looks up at the older Avatar, "Aang." Korra shakes her head, "I messed up."

"You didn't mess up." Aang corrects her, "You defeated Amon, Korra. You took away his bending also."

"Then why am I here? I'm dead, aren't I?" Korra asks; she could feel her eyes beginning to get watery.

Aang shakes his head, to her surprise, and places his hand on her shoulder, "You are not dead, Korra."

"Then why am I here?" The Waterbender asks, confused and frustrated.

"Well," Aang begins, "you are in between the lines of life and death. You got hurt badly during your fight. You were stabbed in the side by Amon and you lost a lot of blood."

"And I am still alive? How?" Korra asks, very shocked at that.

"You are strong and you have the power of a thousand and more Avatars inside of you. We are all praying to the Spirits that you make it, as do your friends. You just have to fight. You need to stay strong and fight your way back. You need to recover and heal." Aang says with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, that's good that I'm still alive . . ." Korra starts off, but then her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "Mako. Oh my Spirits, Aang! Mako! Is he okay?!"

Aang looks down at the ground, sighing, "Korra-"

"Don't you dare say it." Korra cuts him off quickly, "Don't tell me he's dead."

"His neck snapped due to Amon's bloodbending." Aang tells her quietly. He looks back up at Korra and sees her shaking her head, tears coming down her face.

"No . . . no." Korra says, shaking her head. "No! He . . . he can't be dead. Mako . . . he has a younger brother who needs him. I need him! His parents I-I think they finally remember, they need him!"

"Korra, let me explain-" Aang starts again, but Korra quickly cuts him off, again, "No! I don't want to hear it! I am the Avatar and I was supposed to protect my people! Instead, I let not only an innocent person _die_, but also my boyfriend! Bolin's older brother and best friend and I let their parents' son _die_!"

Korra turns her back to Aang, "How could I possibly go back? Why should I keep on trying to save the world I obviously can't save? I may have beat Amon, but at what costs? So many _innocent_ people have died!" Korra turns back to Aang, yelling, "I am NOT going back, Aang! I should let myself die and let the new Avatar come. I'm sure they could do a better job than I can."

"I am falling, Aang. I need so much help; I can't do it anymore. I am falling and I just need someone to catch me. Ugh!"

"Korra!" Aang finally yells, trying to get her attention, "Can you allow me to explain for a moment?"

"Why?" Korra asks in a quiet voice. "What's the point? Mako's dead and that's all that matters."

"Korra, you still have your parents to think about. You have the world and City to think about; your friends to think about." Aang tells her in a soft voice.

"They will all be better off." Korra simply answers back, shaking her head. "I can't do it, Aang, I really can't. Why do you believe that I could actually wake up and not fail as the Avatar? I'm hurt badly. How could I save anyone at this point? How could I be the Avatar everyone wants me to be to anyone?"

"Because, Korra," Aang begins, "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. When you wake up, you have already been through your lowest point in life, now, you are open to your greatest change to try new ways of being the Avatar."

"Korra, do you remember what I said before about you being in between the lines of life and death?" Aang asks and when Korra nods, he continues, "That is how Mako is right now. However, he is more on the death side. He is basically all on the death side; there is just one part of him that is hanging on to life."

"His neck snapped, how could he be hanging onto life, Aang?" Korra asks, confused.

"His neck snapped, yes, but if he is treated fast . . . there is a way to save him." Aang tells her with a serious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Aang explains, "The bloodbending stopped the blood from moving inside of him and he snapped his bone, so he cannot breathe. If a very and I mean _very_ skilled waterbender who has the ability to bloodbend, they could put the bones back in their place, repairing the bone, bloodbend the blood to flow again and, of course, they could use either CPR or they could use lightning to shock them back."

Korra wipes her eyes, "T-Then I need to get back! I need to get back so I could save Mako!"

"Korra, you have been badly hurt, there is no way you will be able to get back in time. You have to pray to the Spirits some doctor won't give up on Mako and they save him." Aang tells her as he shakes his head.

"Ugh! No, Aang! Who would possibly think of that? He has a snapped neck. No one could even bother to try to save him! I need to do it! I need to get back. Now!" Korra yells, getting frustrated.

"Korra, once you leave the Spirit World, it all depends how long it takes for you to fully recover before your Spirit will go back to your body." Aang warns her, "It could take either minutes to days to weeks or even longer!"

"I need to try." Korra says sternly. "I love him too much to just give up. Aang, I am the Avatar and I need to protect my people. I won't . . . I can't let Mako die. Every time I was falling, he was there for me. Now, it's my turn to be there for him."

Aang goes to say something else, to warn her or to stop her, but the next thing he knows, she vanishes. He sighs as she disappears.

He shakes his head and sits down in his mediating position, "I pray for you Korra. I pray to the Spirits for you and for Mako."

Avatar Aang closes his eyes and begins to pray to all the Spirits to help Korra because at this rate, she will definitely need the help. Aang quietly whispers to himself, "Good luck, Avatar Korra."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! (I don't know if CPR was even around during this time, but please pretend, haha, thanks!)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	17. Bring Me Back To Life

**Hey everyone! So, this is my next chapter to this story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so very much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen- Bring Me Back To Life_

***At Air Temple Island***

Mako and Korra are both in separate rooms on Air Temple Island; both rooms are medical rooms and they are next door to each other.

Lin could not waste any time taking the two to the hospital since it was on the other side of the City from where she was, so, she decided to take them to the next nearest place. Air Temple Island.

When Lin arrived, the guards instantly got Tenzin and told him who arrived and how they needed his help immediately.

The Airbending Master ran to them quickly and helped Lin get Korra and Mako out of the boats, inside his home, and into his medical rooms that he has on the Island.

Most of the waterbender healers wanted to just give up on Mako, claiming he is dead already and there is nothing they could do, but one girl –a waterbender healer- disagreed.

Right now, most of everyone's attention is to save Avatar Korra.

Lin quickly told Tenzin what has happened in the meantime as they wait for news on either Korra or Mako.

"I cannot believe Amon has taken it that far. He is a bloodbender and the son of Yakone and Tarrlok's brother! I cannot believe we did not figure that out beforehand." Tenzin sighs, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Where are the kids?" Lin suddenly asks and then adds with a sigh, "And Pema?"

"They are out in the City, I am glad for that though. I would hate for them to see Korra like this. All bruised and bloody. And Mako . . . his neck snapped like that." Tenzin shakes his head, "Does Korra know he . . . died?"

Lin shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I am not sure. Korra was in the Avatar State during the time that his neck got snapped so it is possible she knows."

Tenzin shakes his head, "If she knows then it is most likely she will not be trying so hard to recover right now."

"You really think Korra would turn her back on the entire world just because her boyfriend died?" Lin asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tenzin hesitates for a second before slowly nodding his head, "Yes. Yes, I do think that. She is so stubborn and since she has yet to master airbending, she thinks she is not a good enough Avatar. She loves Mako. Ever since she started living here and got to know him more and more, I could tell she is in love with him. She would risk her life for him in a heartbeat."

"Great. That's just great." She sighs, "I just hope the Avatar comes around soon. Amon may be done for, for now, but there are hundreds of other criminals out there. The world needs its Avatar."

"We all need Korra. At this point, whether she is the Avatar or not, we need her. Hopefully, I pray to the Spirits, she wakes up and heals. By the look of the wound, I am not sure what will happen." Tenzin says quietly and sighs as he leans against the wall, standing by the door where Korra is in.

"Tenzin-" Lin goes to say, but they get interrupted when one of the waterbenders walks over to them.

The Waterbender –doctor- looks at Tenzin and Tenzin instantly asks, "How is it going? What news do you have?"

"Well," The Doctor begins, "I am the one who was in the room with Mako. Sir, he is dead. We cannot find a pulse. We did everything we could to save him or try to bring him back to life, but nothing is working. We are all going to go inside the Avatar's room and start working on her alongside the other healers who are in there now. However, one healer decided to stay with Mako, thinking she could find a way to save him."

Tenzin slowly nods, "Thank you. Please, save Korra."

The Doctor nods and then enters Korra's medical room.

Lin faces Tenzin and shakes her head, "I cannot believe that Firebender is dead."

"And you said their parents were just found and just started to remember them too?" Tenzin asks.

The Chief nods her head, "Yeah. They finally remembered who their sons were . . . but now it's too late. Well, it's too late for Mako anyways. Bolin could still get to know his parents."

"But he loses his brother. His older brother." Tenzin adds with a sigh, "I can only imagine how he is doing." The Airbending Master then raises an eyebrow at the Chief, "Where is everyone else?"

"Asami and Iroh should still be at Aang's Memorial Island with Amon, waiting for backup and Bolin and his parents decided at the last second to stay with Asami and Amon. They want to make sure the person who did this to their son is arrested with their own eyes." Lin tells him.

"I wonder if they arrested Amon yet-" Tenzin begins, but suddenly five figures are walking up to them.

Lin turns around and nods her head, "General."

Iroh nods back towards Lin and behind him, Asami, Bolin and Mako's parents, and Bolin are standing there.

"Where's Amon?" Tenzin asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"He was arrested and brought to jail. I went there to make sure of it. He no longer has his bending either." Iroh tells them with a nod, "It is finally over."

"There are still a few riots now in the City who are Equalists and Amon's followers." Asami tells them.

"We will handle them later." Lin says as she runs one of her hands through her hair. "Korra is still in the medical room, no word on her yet."

"And . . . and how is our son?" Mai asks as she wipes her eyes as more tears flow down her cheeks.

Tenzin and Lin exchange a look and think back to what the healer told them about Mako. Lin goes to tell them the truth of what the Doctor told them, but Tenzin cuts her off, "No word on him either."

Lin raises an eyebrow at Tenzin and he simply shoots her a sorry look as he slightly shakes his head.

"Is there any way they could . . . could save him?" Bumi asks as he holds his wife close to him.

" . . . We're not sure yet." Lin says as she stares up at Tenzin; the Chief is narrowing her eyes at the Airbender.

Bolin folds his arms across his chest and lets his tears run down his cheeks. Tenzin walks over to the Earthbender and places his hand on his shoulder. The Airbender says nothing, but gives Bolin a sad, reassuring smile.

Bolin looks up at Tenzin, confused at first, but then he slowly smiles and gives the Airbending Master a small nod.

Tenzin silently prays, "_Spirits, please bring Mako back to life and save him. Save him and Korra . . . please_."

Asami leans against the wall and sighs. Iroh walks over to her and wraps his strong arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Iroh." Asami sighs, "Mako is my ex and all . . . but I don't want him to die. I still care about him and Korra . . . she and I got really close and I can't imagine not having her around anymore."

Iroh leans his head on top of Asami's and sighs, "Korra is strong and for Mako . . . who knows? Maybe the Spirits could bring him back to us. Miracles happen."

"But not always." Asami says quietly as she stares down at the ground.

**. . .**

Mako is lying on his bed, lifeless. His skin is pale and his lips are a light blue color. His chest is not moving up and down and he is not breathing.

Next to him, a healer is sitting on the bed. She is bending water over Mako's neck and body, making the water glow.

The healer, a young female, bends the water back in the bucket and sighs. Her light blue eyes look down at her lap as her dark black hair falls in front of her face.

She slowly looks up and runs her hand through her curly hair. She bites her lip and then lifts her hands up. She hesitates. What more could she do? He is dead, so why keep trying to save him?

Everyone else gave up on the Firebender, but the girl refuses. Something inside of her makes her believe there is a way to save him.

The Healer clenches her jaw and stares up at the ceiling, quietly whispering, "Spirits, if you are listening, please, oh please, Spirits, save this young man. Help me find a way to bring him back. There is a way, now please, help me find it and accomplish it."

**. . .**

Korra is lying on her bed, her eyes closed and her skin pale. Her breathing is low and the bleeding continues. She is losing too much blood and the healers are having trouble stopping it.

The healers are making the water they are bending glow as they continue to try to heal the Avatar.

"How is the bleeding?" One of the healers asks.

Another one shakes her head, "Not good. It's still bleeding."

"We have to do something and quick." Another healer comments with a quiet sigh.

"I have an idea!" A Waterbender says with a slightly smile, "What if we force the blood to stop bleeding?"

"Explain." The Doctor orders as he bends the water over Korra's wound and tries healing it.

The Waterbender walks over to where the Doctor is and pushes him aside. She rubs her hands together, "We bloodbend the blood to stop. It is a full moon out and I know how to bloodbend. Let me try this."

"It's far too dangerous." The Doctor says with a shake to the head.

"It's our only chance! I'm doing it whether you like it or not. I'm saving this Avatar." The Waterbender says sternly and then lifts her hands up. The Waterbender takes a deep breath and starts bloodbending the blood to stop. She puts in all her energy into her bloodbending and, at first, it is not working and the blood continues to pour out of the Avatar, but finally, it stops.

The Waterbender smiles and turns to the Doctor, "Continue healing her wound and stitch up her wound. She should be fine then afterwards, but she will need lots of rest."

The Doctor slowly nods and then does what the Waterbender had said.

**. . .**

The Doctor finishes up stitching the Avatar's wound and is finishing healing the rest of her swollen body.

It's been a few hours now and by the looks of things, it seems that Korra should be alright. She has many bruises on her skin and cuts and scars, but for the most part, she should be alright.

The other healers left the room to tell Tenzin and everyone else what is going on with the Avatar, letting them know she _should_ be fine.

As the Doctor is bending the water back into the nearby bucket, he hears a soft moan. He looks up and sees Korra's head slightly move.

The Doctor's eyes widen for a second and he asks gently, "Avatar Korra? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Korra moans again and she starts to violently cough. The Doctor grabs a cup of water and helps Korra drink it. She takes a deep breath and slowly her eyes open.

Her throat is dry and it hurts to talk . . . to breathe. She looks up at the Doctor and she suddenly remembers everything that has happened. She remembers her fight with Amon, seeing Mako and Bolin's parents, and then remembers Mako. What _happened_ to Mako.

The Avatar remembers what Avatar Aang told her in the Spirit World and she quickly shakes her head at the Doctor.

He raises an eyebrow at her and Korra manages to choke out, "M . . . Ma- . . . Mako."

"I am sorry. Firstly, you need your rest, Avatar Korra. Take it easy." The Doctor tries to tell her, but Korra shakes her head at him, "Th- . . . there . . . there is-is a-a way to . . . to save . . . him."

"You are tired and not thinking straight. Avatar, I am sorry, he . . . we did all we could." The Doctor does not want to upset her, but she is being stubborn.

"Listen!" Korra finally screams, regretting it afterwards when the pain starts hurting her. She finally gets the Doctor's attention and she starts talking again, slowly, "There . . . there is-is a way . . . to . . . to save him. You h-have to."

"Alright, Avatar. Tell me what I have to do." The Doctor finally says, seeing there is no other way to stop the Avatar from talking. She will not relax until she tells him this.

Korra's eyes slowly look up at the Doctor and she says quietly, "Bring him . . . bring him b-back. Please." Then with that, she begins telling him what Aang told her when she was in the Spirit World.

**. . .**

The Doctor rushes out of the room and before he could run off to Mako's room, Tenzin calls to him, "Doctor. Is Korra okay? What is going on?"

"She _was_ awake, Sir." The Doctor answers.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Lin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She was awake for a few moments. We healed her wound the best we can and she should make a full recovery in time. You see, she was awake and she asked about Mako." The Doctor explains.

"What did she say about Mako?" Bolin asks as he wipes his eyes and gives a curious look at the Doctor.

"She told me to bring him back and that there is a way to do so. She told me that Avatar Aang told her in the Spirit World. I promised the Avatar I would try this." Then with that, the Doctor rushes off and into Mako's medical room.

Mai shakes her head, "Do you think whatever Korra told the Doctor could save Mako?"

"I don't know . . ." Tenzin says, "I hope though that is does."

**. . .**

The girl was still next to Mako's bed, thinking of what else to do. There was not anything else to do.

The girl runs her hand through her hair, frustrated, "There has to be way. There just has to."

Suddenly, the door swings open and the Doctor rushes inside. He goes to Mako's side and looks up at the girl, "Can you bloodbend?"

The girl hesitates, but then nods her head slowly, "Yes, Doctor."

"Good." The Doctor nods and then continues, "How skilled are you?"

"I trained with Master Katara my whole life. I am very skilled as a waterbender and I am pretty good at bloodbending, but I don't use the ability a lot. Why?" The girl cocks her head to the side.

"There may be a way to save him, according to the Avatar." The Doctor says as he gets two buckets of fresh water and places it next to them.

The girl raises an eyebrow, "I thought you and everyone else gave up on him."

The Doctor sighs, "I did, but, Anana, I promised the Avatar that this idea she has I would at least try."

The girl, Anana, nods her head, "Okay, let's do this then. What do we have to do?"

"You fixed his broken neck?" The Doctor asks.

Anana nods her head, "I did that already before. I repaired his bones and the rest of his bruises and wounds."

"Okay, now, bloodbend the blood so you could make it flow again. Keep doing that and I will be right back." The Doctor then rushes outside the room and turns to Tenzin, "Do any of you know how to bend lightning?"

Tenzin looks at Iroh, but before he could say anything, Mai steps forward, "I do. If anyone is going to try to bring back my son, I am the one to do it."

The Doctor and Tenzin exchange a look before the Doctor nods his head and brings Mai inside the room with him.

Mai gasps at the sight of her son. He looks so lifeless and gone. She takes a deep breath and then turns to the Doctor, "What do I do?"

The Doctor faces Anana, "You ready?"

"The blood is flowing throughout his body, Doctor." Anana replies, smiling slightly, "This may, actually, work."

The Doctor then turns to Mai, "Now, when I tell you to, you are to shoot as much lightning as you can create at Mako's body, towards his chest."

Mai slowly nods and takes another deep breath, "O- . . . o-okay."

The Doctor puts his fingers on Mako's neck, checking his pulse and finds none. He then nods to Mai, "Now."

Mai could feel herself shaking, but she calms herself down and focus all her strength and attention to her son. She moves her arms around in the lightning position and presses to fingers together.

She silently prays to herself, "_Please, Spirits, make this work and bring my son back to me . . . back to all of us_."

Then with that, Mai shoots the lightning straight at Mako's chest. His body shoots up, but the Doctor shakes his head, "Again."

Mai nods and takes a sharp deep breath, "Come on, Mako. I remember who you are now. You're my son and I will not let you leave this world. Not now, not like this."

She then shoots the lightning again in the same spot and his body rises, and then falls flat on the bed.

The Doctor and Anana exchange a look and Anana quickly calls out to Mai, "Come on, one more time!"

They all are silently praying and then Mai does it again. She builds up all the energy inside of her and shoots the lightning straight at Mako.

His body shoots up and when his body lies back on the bed, suddenly, his eyes shoot open.

Everyone in the room gasps and Mai smiles when a pair of amber eyes is staring back at her.

He's _back_.

She and the healers brought him back.

Mai leans against the wall and smiles as her eyes stare back at Mako's amber ones.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I don't know, I hope you guys liked it! I know it is kind of rushed and all, but I hope you all still enjoyed it and the end to this story is near so stay tune! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
